Rocky road to love
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Get engaged…then go on a first date. Follow Lucius & Narcissa on their unconventional road towards marriage. Enter into the circles of the social elite. A world with an evil step mother,parental tyranny, a pervy older wizard & the knight in shining armour
1. Trying to escape

**Hope you enjoy. Now in this story Lucius is NICE...yes dare i say it nice and he ends up developing a loving relationship with Narcissa. If anyone cant handle that..well this isn't going to be the best story to read.**

**I'm a hopeless romantic**

* * *

Narcissa could practically taste freedom in the chilly night air that rushed into her room as she threw her window open. _Ha…father hasn't locked this one_. Her bedroom was submerged in total darkness, except for a few candles. The moon was shining bright and full and the night was silent. Only the faint sounds of harps could be heard issuing from the ground floor, where her engagement party was in full swing.

Narcissa gripped onto her window ledge until her knuckles turned white. A wave of angry thoughts rushed through her mind. _How dare my father and my step- hag consent to this! Well I will show them. I have plenty money and I __**will**__ run away because this is __**my**__ life. I did __**not **__graduate from Hogwarts to become some man's trophy wife_. She stared at her left hand were her ring finger remained empty…for now.

"Using a window to escape is so clichéd," someone drawled.

Narcissa jumped, whipping her blond tresses around as she sought out the owner of the strong voice. Ocean blue eyes met steel grey ones and Narcissa found herself rooted to the spot as Lucius Malfoy proceeded out of the shadows. The odd flare of candle light illuminated his face. He was utter perfection, with his strong jaw line and pale blond hair which framed his pointed face. The twenty-three year old was draped in the most expensive silk and his crisp white shirt barely covered his well toned chest. Narcissa found herself swallowing involuntarily since her mouth felt strangely dry. She could not deny that Lucius was handsome because he was… but what annoyed her was that he was _so_ arrogant.

She glared at the man who was one year her senior. "What do you want?"

Lucius merely gestured for her to sit but Narcissa stubbornly stood where she was, which caused his lips to twitch.

"You know that we are both expected to make a respectable pure-blood marriage..," he started and Narcissa nodded before folding her arms, silently saying "and"

He seemed to be amused by her but made no comment. " Our fathers are quite adamant that this marriage will happen and I believe I am the best suitor for you by far…" Now this statement made Narcissa scoff in a very un-lady like manner and she opened her mouth to make a snide comment but he silenced her.

"Furthermore the thought of you as my wife seems…. appealing," Malfoy began.

"You are stubborn which is good since I never wanted a submissive wife…" he then suddenly advanced on Narcissa causing her breath to falter and she tried to ignore how good he smelled…"_like rare wine_," she thought.

Lucius trailed his fingers lazily down her cheek. "…. and your beautiful…" He then lowered his lips to her ear. "And innocent," he whispered. His breath causing Goosebumps to rise on her skin and Narcissa tried to fight against her body as she found herself leaning into his gentle caresses. However the welcoming warmth of his own muscular form and his close proximity was drawing her in.

Suddenly Narcissa pushed her hands against Lucius's chest so she could create some much needed distance between them - Damn his presence alone was intoxicating

Lucius chuckled deeply as he gazed down at her. There was a degree of tension and heat that hung about the air and Narcissa couldn't decipher whether it was dislike for the man or pent up attraction.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "You may be use to getting your own way but you won't with me." She then stood up trying to seem taller. "I do not belong to anyone and I am most certainly **not **your anything," she seethed.

The young Malfoy could not help but be attracted to the fiery witch that stood in front of him, in a deep, emerald green dress. She was beautiful with her high cheekbones, thick black eyelashes which framed her brilliant blue eyes and her smooth unblemished skin. Narcissa was the absolute embodiment of femininity but at the same time deadly. She was not be underestimated. Lucius had heard that she had excellent wand skills and a talent for Occlumency. He had to admit that getting married so soon was defiantly not what he had in mind but he knew that this would shut his father up who had been pestering him to get married since he turned twenty.

He put his teasing and smug nature aside. "Look…," Lucius started and Narcissa didn't miss the serious tinge to his voice.". I have no desire to hinder your ambitions and you will be able to do what ever you like. Also you know that if it was up to your step-mother she would have you married to some thirty year old who would control you…" Narcissa recoiled at Lucius's words for she knew who he spoke of. Lucius however continued on. "… Also by marrying me you will escape parental tyranny"

Narcissa studied Malfoy's face as she considered his words. He was right… she would give nothing more than to escape this house which use to be a home when her mother was alive but was now a place that she hated returning to every night. Her father had changed after he re-married. Then Dimitris's face came into Narcissa's mind and she shivered. He was a perverted older wizard who her step mother only liked because Narcissa hated him so much.

"_I will eventually have to marry someone and Lucius does seem the lesser of two evils," _She pondered, looking straight into the pools of his silvery eyes.

Lucius continued to watch the young witch, trying hard to push back the urges to kiss her every time his eyes swept across her plump, coral red lips.

"Okay I accept," Narcissa stated plainly extending out her hand. Lucius took it and tried not to flinch as she shook his hand in a very business like fashion. He inclined his head and slowly moved away. However when Lucius reached the door he turned around to face the slender witch. "I'll see you downstairs…" he paused for a moment deciding if he should say more but he didn't and instead a genuine smile fleeted across his face and even though it only lasted for a sweet moment it was enough for Narcissa to know that he would treat her right.

However as soon as Lucius left the warmth went with him and her room suddenly felt lonely and ice cold. Narcissa was left dumb founded though ._How the hell did he just get me to marry him?_

She turned looking about the room utterly confused…How had he managed to persuade her so easily?


	2. Malfoy manor

**_It's been a while... hope you enjoy_**

* * *

Narcissa awoke the next day to the sight of a silver ring on her finger. She sucked in a breath as the reality of yesterday hit home. She was engaged…yes Narcissa remembered when she and Lucius had exchanged rings and the spell afterwards which caused their rings to glow in an intense blue light. Narcissa knew that from that moment on the engagement was official. The only way now to break it off now would be to seek the consent of the person who had proposed the marriage in the first place and that was Abraxas Malfoy himself. To receive his permission was damn near impossible. Do I really want to be married to Lucius?

Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut as she buried her face into a nearby pillow. _Stop thinking!_

()()()()()()()

Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days and the days turned into a whole week. A week had passed and Narcissa found herself feeling strangely angry and upset that she hadn't seen or heard from Lucius.

"It has only been a week," Narcissa reasoned as she sat on her bay window which overlooked the acre of fresh green grass that was her back garden. This was utter madness. Narcissa feared that she was becoming infatuated with Lucius and it seemed that this infatuation was by no means temporary. He was probably busy, he probably had things to do and yet Narcissa always found herself saying "AND that's still no reason for him not to visit me."

The weather seemed to reflect her mood. Today was like a usual English spring morning….nothing but grey clouds and light drizzly rain. Narcissa sighed, since Bellatrix had wed the house seemed even more empty. Narcissa could feel despair creep up on her as she fondly reminisced on all the times her older sister would come into her room, for no reason at all but to just sit and talk to her. The blonde haired witch hugged her legs to her chest as she leaned her head against the window, watching as her breath fogged up the glass.

Suddenly though Narcissa was interrupted from her pity party by a panting house elf that barged into her room. The little elf bowed low. "So… so… sorry to bother you Miss Black but there is a gentleman downstairs asking for you."

With difficulty Narcissa tried to remain calm. "Okay. Tell him I will be down in a minute."

When the house elf quickly scurried out of the room Narcissa shot up straight away, her eyes went wide as she brushed down her clothes. _Oh god!_ The witch could feel her heart pounding against her ribs as she checked herself in the mirror. _Do I look presentable or should I get changed?_ Narcissa looked down at her simple plum dress, it would do. The last thing Narcissa wanted to do was keep Lucius waiting.

Narcissa practically jogged through the house until she reached the final staircase, where she adopted a more ladylike walk before descending with grace.

Lucius soon came into view. He was standing poised and elegant as always in the large hallway. By the looks of it he seemed completely untouched by the rain that fell. Narcissa scanned the room for a quick moment. The house elves must have made themselves scare as they were nowhere to be seen…it was just them.

Lucius gave her a polite nod as she came closer to him. "Hello Narcissa."

Narcissa swallowed back the dryness in her throat but kept her façade of confidence in place. "Lucius"

"I was wondering if I could take you out today?" he asked, his direct, probing eye contact leaving her speechless.

Narcissa secretly thanked Bellatrix for teaching her how to hide her emotions on will as she returned Lucius piercing gaze_. However it seems that he has mastered the art better than I._

"I would like that," Narcissa replied whilst commending herself for the unwavering, strong tone to her voice.

Lucius extended out his hand for her but Narcissa just stared at it, confused by the gesture. She studied his hands, they were defiantly not labourers hands but never the less Lucius's perfectly shaped finger nails and the soft skin of his palms did not hinder the male strength that emanated from them.

"To apparate," Lucius stated simply as Narcissa continued to stare.

This made her quite cross. "I can apparate myself I'll have you know."

The corners of Lucius mouth curved up ever so slightly as he surveyed Narcissa, with her arms folded tightly across her chest. By god that beautiful glare was back.

Lucius didn't retract his hand. "You can't. Not into my house."

Narcissa felt her eyes widen for a fraction of a second. _Why are we going to his house! _

Perhaps it was a premature trust which Narcissa had for Lucius or blind and very much naïve faith but she laid her hand on top of his but not before giving him a warning look. When skin met skin Narcissa nearly pulled away because of the strange, warm tingling sensation that was spreading wildly from where their hands were connected and searing a path right up her arm. Narcissa looked up for a moment at Lucius, searching in those deep steely eyes for any sort of indication that he had felt the same thing.

Lucius made no comment as his fingers threaded through hers and when they were firmly holding hands a familiar stretching feeling followed.

In no time at all the couple were no longer in Narcissa's empty hallway but were in a much larger and grander hallway, dappled with strong candle light. The walls were lined with large portraits and the stone floor was mostly covered by a beautiful Persian rug.

Narcissa hoped that Lucius couldn't feel how sweaty her palm was becoming as he continued to hold onto her. You may be able to control your facial expressions but when it comes to your body's natural reaction to something, there is just no way. Narcissa wasn't sure whether she should withdraw her hand or not…would it seem rude. It was as if Lucius was having difficulty deciding what to do as well.

The betrothed couple were very much in the early stages of their relationship were every simple gesture was taxing to the mind as they wondered whether it had a double meaning to it.

Lucius suddenly let go of Narcissa's hand and turned away from her. "I decided that you should get a tour of what is soon to become your house as well."

All Narcissa could do was nod and so Lucius lead her through the manor. He spoke of its history every now and then as he moved from room to room. She couldn't help her mouth from falling open slightly as the grand scale of such splendour was hard to comprehend. No matter what room it was every single one had a sizeable marble fire place and was lavishly decorated with silver and gold ornaments. The dining room, had a Blackwood table large enough to seat thirty and was set with the most expensive china plates and there was not only one but two chandeliers that hung from the high roof.

It took at least the better part of an hour to show Narcissa the ground floor alone, there were still three more floors to go. However Lucius deciding that he had had enough escorted Narcissa back to the front of the house and into the drawing room. The bold use of purple paint did catch her by surprise.

"Any observations?" Lucius asked abruptly as he moved to where she stood, in front of the window.

My, he is a man of few words. Narcissa hid her amusement quickly so that Lucius couldn't ask her what she found so funny. "Hmm…well some of the furniture in a few of the rooms do look like they were picked by someone who is overcompensating for something," Narcissa commented, not realizing that she sounded awfully cheeky until the words left her mouth.

"My father picked them…," Lucius informed, his expression was neutral showing no hint of anger but Narcissa found herself swallowing subconsciously.

Narcissa stared up at her fiancé, waiting to be rebuked.

Yet something happened that she hadn't expected...

Lucius smiled, a full smile. "Between you and I the old man has always had bad taste."

Narcissa was completely taken aback by the comment but found herself giggling softly. The tense atmosphere seemed to clear as Lucius also chuckled and Narcissa couldn't believe how relaxed the moment felt… how right.

The corners of his eyes were still creased as happiness remained. "So what do you think of the house as a whole?"

Narcissa continued to smile. "It's wonderful of course..."

Lucius quirked his eyebrows. "But."

Shocked, Narcissa looked up at him. "How did you know that there was a but?"

Lucius didn't answer and instead waited for her to speak. Narcissa held her delicate fingers to her lips as she thought. "Well It's just…that it feels awfully lonely to be in such a big house."

There was a pause as Lucius gave her a wistful look. "We can fill it."

What did that mean? Was Lucius referring to children! Narcissa turned her back on him. She pretended to look out onto the elaborate gardens as her eyes bulged. Children….well they just don't fall out of the sky…Narcissa blushed at the thought of such an intimacy between Lucius and her…was it even possible. I mean for Narcissa to be together with a man in such a way would require strong feelings of love...


	3. The social event of the year

Narcissa watched as the sun dipped behind the horizon, causing the sky to become streaked with pink and orange hues. Her wandering eyes soon settled on a flamboyant card which stood proudly on her mantel piece. She had been formally invited to Mr. Abraxas Malfoy's annual party which was always a major event. If you didn't receive an invite then that would seriously jeopardize your social standing. This is why jealously ran high, among young women (as Narcissa was all too aware of)

Narcissa had been asked to make an appearance every year since she was fifteen years old. In some ways Narcissa found her high status to be a curse as she didn't have many female friends. They were all beside themselves with envy as Abraxas had always favoured her (for some reason) above and beyond all the other girls. Furthermore Narcissa's engagement to his son (the most eligible bachelor) was the final straw. It therefore came as no surprise to Narcissa that she was currently the hot topic of conversation.

Narcissa sighed heavily as she searched for some matching jewelry to go with her outfit. The only ray of hope came in the form of a little slip of parchment that had accompanied the invitation. It was from Lucius, saying that he would escort her to the party.

()()()()()()

Meanwhile...

One of the many house elves had told Lucius that Narcissa was ready and so he silently strode through her anti room before opening her bedroom door. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Narcissa had her back to the door and was struggling with the zip of her dress. The fire crackled away in the hearth and the shadows danced across the smooth, milky skin of her back. Lucius stood rooted to the spot as she looked more radiant than ever.

Narcissa felt a sudden draft.

She looked over her shoulder, only to see Lucius standing in her doorway. Her eyes shot open and she could instantly feel blood rushing to her cheeks as she burned with embarrassment. "Oh…sorry…I…" Narcissa stumbled

The room went quite.

_"Curse me for sounding like a bumbling teenager!_" she thought as she quickly turned her back away from Lucius. Narcissa could feel his lingering gaze but her own eyes were downcast as she fought with her zip. "I am ready…it's just… I'm having a little trouble with my dress," she muttered

Lucius slowly approached, until he was only a foot away from her. "Let me help you then," he offered softly.

Narcissa felt utterly mesmerized as she raised her head and was met with his deep,silvery eyes. Her body on its own accord turned around so that he could assist her. Lucius held the zip between his thumb and forefinger and gently tugged at it before drawing it up. Narcissa tensed as she felt Lucius's chest only an inch away from her back. Her heart seized to beat as his fingers lightly grazed her skin. She shivered in response to his cool touch and by now her stomach was filled with a storm of raging butterflies, that were the size of bats.

Although her dress was now zipped up, Lucius still stood behind Narcissa. His heated breath continued to caress her neck and she found herself wanting to wrap her arms around Lucius- To hug him. The longer he stood behind her the more vulnerable Narcissa felt and soon enough inappropriate thoughts started to filter into her mind. Like what it his lips felt like.

Narcissa's breathing quickened and her cheeks were now bright red. She pressed her hands to her face, trying hard to hide how strongly Lucius was affecting her. However he must have noticed as a chuckle rumbled deep inside his chest. Without saying a word Lucius moved away from her.

"We should go or we will be late," Narcissa stated quickly as she was final able to think again.

()()()()()()()

The ballroom was a buzz. There were house elves dotted all around, carrying silver platters full of pretentious food. The middle of the room had been cleared so that couples could dance. Some of the couples waltzed whilst others settled for a more slow- paced form of dance. Not so far away a choir and an orchestra had been assembled on a raised stage. The gentle and delicate sounds of harps floated through the air as well as chatter…well in Narcissa's mind more like gossip.

The young witch had no idea why she suddenly felt so jittery. Perhaps it was because she could feel a few pairs of eyes on herself and Lucius or maybe because she was waiting for her fiancé to ask her to dance. Narcissa must say that she wanted nothing more. Despite the fact that she had attended many social gatherings she had never danced. Not once. She had never found the right person. After all, men were no longer chivalrous. Narcissa knew this because she had witnessed many young couples disguising mild groping as dancing.

Narcissa longingly gazed at the dancing couples but her hopes were quickly dashed.

Lucius gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "There are a few formalities that I must see to…"

Narcissa tried to hide her disappointment.

Lucius felt this strange pang in his heart as he witnessed her diminishing smile. "If it's alright with you," he added.

Narcissa just nodded and so she was left standing alone beside the drinks table which was situated underneath a large arched window. The sturdy oak table was topped with a wide range of crystal bottles containing fire whisky and finely aged wines - some blood red in colour.

Unfortunately Narcissa was too wrapped up in watching the dancers to notice Dimitris fast approaching and when she did it was too late to escape.

"My… my… Narcissa you have aged quite beautifully," the older wizard complemented.

Narcissa re-coiled from his words and she soon felt a slight tremor in her hands as the thirty-four year old leered at her. Dimitris did have a slightly higher social standing than her and was well respected by the pure-blood wizards. However he had that hidden malicious intent and was feared by many young women, who had heard the stories of his dangerous ability to seduce and take advantage of girls. Narcissa knew full well that there was no use in telling her father about her fears of Dimitris as he would just wave off the stories as fanciful rumors.

Dimitris could deceive with those dark good looks of his.

He had long black hair as dark as ravens wings which was held back by a strip of leather. His skin was a shade of pale ivory and his tight lips seemed to be permanently fixed into a haughty smile. He was always dressed in the latest fashion from Italy. Dimitris's deep brown eyes sparkled in a strange manner that Narcissa found wholly sinister.

_Why does this man have such an unhealthy interest in me!_

Narcissa made a move to leave but Dimitris grabbed her wrist. "What is the hurry my darling?"

She swallowed back a cry as she turned to face him. In that moment Narcissa just caught a glimpse of her step- hag out of the corner of her eye and she was smiling gleefully - In the way a person does when their plan has come together.

Narcissa smiled politely at Dimitris as she did not want to cause a scene, after all these events were all about pretense. "Please let me go Mr. Kingsford as your grip is unnecessarily tight."

His laugh may have sounded good natured to the rest of the room but the young witch could hear the angry undertone. "My dear Narcissa I meant no harm or offence." He then pulled Narcissa closer and she tried to twist herself free but Dimitris held her in a vice like grip. His voice fell to a low, harsh whisper. "I wouldn't get all high and mighty just because you will soon inherit the Malfoy name or I will have to bring you down a peg or two."

He off set his threat by gently stroking her cheek and Narcissa felt bile rise to the back of her throat. She was beyond repulsed.

"I shall see you soon, my lovely," Dimitris vowed before letting her go.

It was only when he had disappeared did Narcissa realize that her heart was thundering wildly in her chest as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She was shaking, so much so that she had to grab onto the nearby table for support.

Narcissa breathed in deeply and did her level best to regain her composure. _I will not show any weakness!_

With this in mind she stood up straight and smoothed down her dress.

However Narcissa's trepidation soon warped into concern as her attention was caught by Lucius.

He was on the other side of the room standing next to Abraxas. Anyone who did not know the pair, if they were to look upon them for the first time would believe that they had a wonderful father and son relationship. They were smiling at each other but Narcissa knew that it was in a way which was forced and fickle. It seemed that Abraxas was berating Lucius for something but in a very sly manner. It truly looked like he was just talking to his son but Narcissa knew better.

How could Narcissa tell this? Well sadly she had plenty of experience when it came to constantly being told off. She had actually lost count of how many times her step hag had belittled her. If it wasn't for Narcissa's pensives that she had of her mother she knew full well that her self confidence would have been totally destroyed by now.

Narcissa felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she continued to watch Lucius bear the brunt of his father's wrath with an expressionless mask_. Could this be the reason he always hides his feelings?_

Lucius's eyes gave him away though.

In them Narcissa could see a hurt little boy so desperately trying to gain his father's approval but never quite achieving it. _A father's love should be unconditional, not something that is earned._

Narcissa felt her hands ball into fists. She suddenly had this great urge to protect Lucius and was not content with just watching him be verbally harassed, any longer. Narcissa hurriedly weaved her way through the dancing pairs that separated her from the two Malfoy's. To Narcissa's annoyance her progress was stopped momentarily by a couple that went swanning past and nearly trampled over her feet.

Narcissa marched steadfast towards Abraxas and in less than a minute she was standing at Lucius's side. Immediately after her arrival the elderly wizard halted his conversation.

Abraxas smiled. "Miss Black." He then inclined his head slightly, "It is always a pleasure to see you."

Narcissa did her best to hide her pinched expression and just managed to offer him a polite nod. "Like wise Sir."

Abraxas then gave a grand hand gesture. "Come come now Narcissa there is no need for such formalities after all we are soon to be family."

Narcissa could not bare him any longer. Thinking on her feet she decided to play the card of female fragility (which Abraxas believed so strongly in) to ensure their escape. Narcissa turned to her fiancé feigning sickness. "Lucius can we please leave I am feeling somewhat faint. It's so fearfully hot and crowded in here." Then Narcissa swayed slightly for good measure.

Lucius wrapped his arm around her waist so that he could support her. This action Narcissa had not anticipated therefore her cheeks heated up for the second time that night. Hopefully she could pass the red tint to her skin as sickness too. Narcissa felt her breath catch in her throat as she met Lucius's eyes which shone with… concern. The young Malfoy's intense gaze left her quivering all over…but in a pleasant way…Narcissa's heart melted.

They were excused but just barely for Abraxas seemed annoyed with Narcissa for interrupting. Lucius quickly led her out of the house and into the fresh air which had a slight chill to it. The sky was nothing more than a stretch of sheer black silk, studded with the occasional star and a bright crescent shaped moon. There were murky clouds that ominously floated by.

Once out of sight of the drawing room windows and upon reaching the safe alcove of the garden, Narcissa straightened up and dropped her act. "God that was a lot of hard work," she sighed

Lucius who had been silent all this time now looked at Narcissa with confusion. The frown on his face didn't go unnoticed by her. Yet the wind provided a distraction as it blew around the pair and caused Narcissa to shudder a little harder. This caused Lucius to shrug out of his black robe and he wordlessly held it out for her.

Narcissa offered him a thankful smile as she took it. The welcoming scent of Lucius soothed her and she had to refrain herself from smelling his robe. "I'm sorry maybe it was wrong of me… but I was watching you and your father," Narcissa started. Once again Lucius's face betrayed nothing but his eyes hardened. Narcissa all of a sudden felt unsure of herself. Maybe she had not seen what she thought she had. Soon she began to toy with her dress. "I…I just thought that you needed a scapegoat…" She peered at Lucius through her fringe. "I decided that I would be it so I just pretended to be ill so we could get out of there."

Lucius just stared at her.

Narcissa managed to keep her nervous smile in place as the silence dragged on.

Lucius had his head titled a little to the side as he surveyed his fiancée. She was quite a beauty. Why did he feel these strange tingling sensations in his heart? It was like heart burn but far more pleasant. The wizard seemed to take pleasure in the fact that Narcissa cared for him and that she was wearing his robe. Why?

Lucius still looked perplexed but Narcissa watched in wonderment as his mask slipped. Lucius lips curved up and she felt her pulse speed up tenfold. He looked more breathtaking when he smiled. Soft grey eyes met blue ones. Narcissa waited expectantly as he opened his mouth. There were words on the tip of his tongue she was sure of it but Lucius just closed his mouth again. It was like he was fighting with himself.

Finally he held his hand out for her. "I should take you home. I don't want you to actually get ill."

Narcissa tried not to appear deflated as she took his hand . She surveyed Lucius out of the corner of her eye. _"In time,_" she thought to herself.


	4. First kiss

Diagon alley was mobbed with shoppers, that all bustled past each other as they tried to purchase what they needed. The constant footfall of shoes against the cobbled street was the soundtrack, as well as the odd screech from a caged owl or loud croak from a restless frog. Most of the young children had occupied Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlour and were crowded around the counter as they fought to be served first. The Hogwarts students were huddled outside the shop window of Quality Quidditch Supplies gawking at the latest broom.

Away from the sea of civilization, in a small street that veered off to the left of Diagon alley stood a small jeweller. The shop display alone was enough to send a magpie spiralling into jealousy and who should be in this shop but Lucius himself. The former Slytherin stood aimlessly, browsing through the expensive accessorizes and was none the wiser about what to buy. An old wizard with a wispy, white mustache stood behind the counter with his round glasses propped up at the end of his nose. "This must be a special lady you are trying to impress," he stated.

Lucius's head shot up and the wizard shrunk back as he met Malfoy's glare.

"Be…because you have been inside this store for a long time," the owner mumbled, trying to justify himself.

Lucius scowled as he pointed to the necklace "I will take that one."

The old man nodded quickly and flicked his wand. A rectangular box came whizzing from the back of the shop. Still in a foul mood Lucius dropped the Gallons and they clattered onto the glass counter. The shop keeper bowed his head low and Lucius quickly snatched up the box before storming out. Once outside Lucius took a deep breath and pulled his cloak closer to his body. As he began to walk, he drew out his solid gold pocket watch. Yes, the owner had been right he had spent exactly 45 minutes in his shop.

Lucius snorted. "No…I didn't I…" but his voice trailed off as he searched his mind for a possible explanation as to why he had taken so long. He came up with nothing and just then someone bumped into him. "Watch where you're going!" he growled.

"Oh sorry," the voice apologized,sweetly. "…Lucius?"

He turned around and low and behold there stood Narcissa with a faint, pink blush dusting the apples of her cheeks. He felt a foreign feeling in the pit of his stomach…_What is that!..._ _Panic?_

"_Shut up_," Lucius hissed as he pulled the box further into the dark recesses of his robes. He inclined his head. "Hello Narcissa."

Her smile wobbled. "Sorry…I wasn't looking where I was going."

Lucius cursed himself again. "No it's okay," he replied, politely.

Narcissa just stood there not knowing what to say. She nodded her head a few times as she looked up and down the street. Narcissa finally pointed in the direction of Diagon alley. "Well…I better get going then."

She smiled one last time at Lucius and before he knew it she was gone and he actual hit his forehead in frustration. Lucius knew he should have said something more…done _anything_ more.

()()()()()()()()

Later that day

Narcissa must say that she was surprised when Lucius called on her that evening. After all their encounter in Diagon alley had been nothing but awkward.

Narcissa passed through the tall, wrought-iron gates like a wisp of smoke. She was met at the entrance of Malfoy manor by a three foot house elf with green eyes the size of tennis balls and bat like ears. It bowed low. "Dobby, at your service Miss Black. I was told to escort you to the gardens"

Narcissa followed the elf in silence and once they had reached the elaborate gardens Dobby disappeared. Albino peacocks soon attracted Narcissa's attention because of the way their colourful feathers swayed gently as they strutted across the grass. The birds soon disappeared into the maze of hedges.

The garden was magnificent and Narcissa shouldn't have expected anything less from a Malfoy. She defiantly appreciated the beauty of nature far more than material beauty therefore Narcissa was more impressed by Lucius's garden then his whole manor. Exotic flowers surrounded her and the different scents made her close her eyes for a moment. Narcissa breathed in deeply so that she could savour the pungent aromas.

Venturing further into the garden a large cherry blossom tree came into view and Narcissa couldn't help the trill of delighted laughter that escaped her lips as a gentle breeze carried a number of light pink petals with it. She found herself twirling around and staring up as the lush blossoms in wonderment as they fell all around her. Narcissa was blissfully unaware that she was being watched.

Lucius stood only a few yards away, studying Narcissa with a tender smile. He committed the scene to memory before he cleared his throat to interrupt it.

Narcissa turned the moment she heard the sound. "Oh hello Lucius." _Still as expressionless as ever. _Narcissa did not dare voice her thought as she faced her fiancé

Lucius approached with his hands stuffed into his robes and his head thrown back. She couldn't help but notice how he strutted in exactly the same way as the peacocks- All proud and handsome.

Lucius took a box out of his pocket and placed it in Narcissa's hands. "This is for you."

Narcissa frowned as she turned the velvet box around. "What is this for?"

Lucius smirked as he placed his hands back into his robes. "For yesterday."

Narcissa had to cast her mind back to yesterday… Abraxas. Once Narcissa's memory returned of the party she felt her teeth grind together. "Urgh I can't believe you" She growled, shoving the box into Lucius's chest.

Lucius was immediately taken a back. He did not bother to hide his frustration.

Narcissa threw her hands in the air. "So what…. is it easier for you to buy me something then to say a simple thank you?" She clenched her jaw.

Lucius opened his mouth to speak but Narcissa continued on with her rant.

She pointed her finger at him. "If nothing else, understand this and understand it well. I don't want your money or gifts from you that's not why I'm marrying you…" By now Narcissa had advanced into Lucius's personal space , "All I want is for you to be sincere for once in your life!" She said in a high pitched squeak before shoving past him. Lucius however grabbed her arm and spun Narcissa around to face him.

It was a nice balmy summer evening and once Narcissa had stopped her tirade there was silence. Well apart from the occasional sound of a chirping bird and the rustle of leaves. Lucius just stood still, towering over Narcissa who by now felt silly as her anger began to fade. Lucius's eyes were a blaze and to Narcissa it was like staring into a vat of molten silver.

The next thing she knew his strong hands were pressed on either side of her face.

Narcissa's eyes grew. "What the hell do you…" but Lucius didn't let her finish and the next thing she knew his warm, moist lips came crashing down onto hers. His frustration gave way to pure passion. All the air in Narcissa's lungs left her in a rush as her eyes closed automatically. She felt a strange tickling, warmth spread through her limbs as the kiss suddenly deepened. Utterly lost, her body on its own accord began to respond to him and Narcissa's arms wrapped around Lucius's neck, pulling him closer to her. One of his hands ventured into her soft hair whilst the other snaked around her waist. Narcissa was meant to be angry with him but any and every sort of logical thought flew straight out of her head as his soft lips moved in sync with hers, slow and torturous. She could taste the foreign wine on his breath.

Lucius held her quivering form flush against his body. Narcissa was so close to him that she could hear his strong heart beat and she prayed that he could not hear her frantic one. He consumed her senses. She could not hear, feel or smell anything else but him. Her heart was swelling and the young witch was sure that she would self-combust at any moment. Narcissa barely even registered Lucius pulling her into a more secluded area of the garden as he continued to kiss her long and hard. She felt her back meet a cold hard wall and she shuddered but Lucius just pinned her up against it. The power and intense heat of his body seeped through her dress.

Narcissa was light headed and felt like nothing more than a feather… _"So this is what it feels like to be kissed."_She couldn't comprehend the intimacy and intensity of it.

This was her first kiss. It was so much better than she had ever dreamed! Narcissa was swept away by lips that teased, coaxed and took whatever they wanted from her.

Then without warning Lucius pulled away, leaving her breathless. He did not back away though but rather stayed, pressed up against her. Lucius's face held a satisfied look as he gazed down at Narcissa. Even in the late afternoon light he could see her flushed face and her dilated eyes, shining with surprise. He reveled in the feel of her pounding heart and her chest raising and falling rapidly.

Lucius was then eye level with Narcissa and his confident smirk faded into a soft smile. "Thank you," he breathed.

Narcissa was dumbfounded and even more so when she felt Lucuius press something into her hand again. She looked down to see that it was the box.

The couple's eyes met again. "Keep it. It _was_ a genuine gift," Lucius stated.

All Narcissa could do was nod.

* * *

**Things are heating up for our couple but like they say it always gets worse before it gets better.**


	5. Revenge

**Okay peeps...did i just say that. Right anyway this will be the last post for a while.**

**Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews!**

* * *

"Narcissa, Narcissa….NARCISSA!" a shrill voice cried and this is what brought the young witch back to reality. Suddenly she was no longer in Lucius's garden but in her light – filled dining room. Breakfast was being served and on the opposite side of the dining table sat her parents.

"Huh," Narcissa started and was met with her father, who was waiting expectantly

"Your father asked you a question," Sylvia stated, sharply.

Narcissa glared at her step- mother. "Does everything have to concern you?" she snapped.

Sylvia turned to Cygnus. "Honestly sometimes I think your daughter's head is filled with air."

"Well you…" Narcissa started but Cygnus raised his hand to silence the two women. "That's enough." He then focused his attention on his daughter. "I was asking you who gave you that necklace…It looks expensive."

Narcissa's heart sped up as her hand subconsciously went to the string of emeralds around her neck. She could not tell her father the truth. _Damn that man never misses a thing._

"I bought it myself," Narcissa stated and quickly tucked into her eggs before Cygnus could question her further. Never before had the young witch been glad to see a scruffy little elf until this very moment when one delivered a message to her father. He to promptly take his leave.

"It seems that you are getting dimmer by the day," Sylvia mocked as she sipped her tea. "You didn't buy that necklace."

Narcissa smirked "…and it seems that you are getting poorer by the day. Don't be angry that I can afford things that you cannot" She applauded herself for her witty remark. It defiantly had the desired effect as a prominent vein in Sylvia's forehead began to throb. It was no secret that Sylvia's divorce had been messy and the alimony paid to her was pitiful. Everyone knew that she had married Mr. Durant for his money. She was hoping that the old codger would croak in a year or two and she could swindle his fortune but it seemed that Mr. Durant was resilient.

"You insolent little girl," Sylvia seethed as her nostrils flared, "I have half a mind to curse you good and proper."

"Oh please it is common knowledge that you sink your claws into anything that has a bag of Galleons," Narcissa replied.

There was a look of murderous intent in Sylvia's eyes.

"Anyway you'll never replace my fathers' first love," Narcissa continued.

Sylvia cackled. "What… your mother?"

Narcissa bitterly shook her head. "No. Money," she stated simply before throwing down her napkin and leaving.

()()()()()

The next day

Narcissa went for a long walk and found herself sighing as the warm rays of sunshine heated her exposed skin. She had been in a daze ever since that wonderful day and her heart swelled every time she thought about the kiss, so much so that not even Sylvia could keep her in a bad mood.

Narcissa moved further into her garden and soon veered off the paved footpath and into a cluster of apple trees, where her favourite bench was situated. Drawing in a deep breath, she inhaled the scent of wet soil and wild mint before she took a seat. Narcissa knew that it was best to avoid her step mother after the debacle at breakfast yesterday since Sylvia was not the type to forgive and forget.

Humming a soft tune, Narcissa picked up the book she had left on the wooden bench and began to read. The canopy of bright green leaves provided her with the shade that she needed. Though no sooner had Narcissa turned over a crisp white page when the bushes to her left rustled. She paused to make sure that she wasn't hearing things but the rustling still continued.

Narcissa slowly stood up whilst she strained her eyes to see who was approaching. The next thing Narcissa knew her book tumbled to the ground.

She backed away from the figure. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

The dark haired wizard shook his head. "Now now Narcissa, that is no way to treat a guest?"

Narcissa felt her back hit a tree trunk and she cursed the fact that she could go no further. "Who let you in?" she asked with a glare.

Dimitris just continued to smile as he approached her. "Your step- mother." he stated plainly.

Narcissa clenched her teeth. _Guess the old bat does want revenge._

The young witch had no idea why her legs were quivering. "What do you want?"

Dimitris advanced on Narcissa and she did not like the way he was invading her personal space. It was not as comforting or remotely welcomed as when Lucius was close to her. "I wanted to see you again?" Dimitris said before stroking her arm. Narcissa made a move to hit him but the wizard swiftly caught her arm.

"Oh my little fire ball you should stop fighting the feelings you have for me," Dimitris chuckled as he pulled Narcissa towards him.

She scoffed. "Please you're a pervert." Narcissa's eyes widened a fraction as she watched Dimitris's smile crack. _God that wasn't supposed to come out!_

Her comment had angered him. "You know that little fiancé is lying to you. You are so naïve, thinking that he will actually love you…Please how many people do you know in our circle who have married for love?" Dimitris taunted

Narcissa blinked back her rising tears. "Stop it!"

Dimitris laughed. "Lucius is just going to use you for his pleasure and then get a mistress for more."

Narcissa savagely began to fight Dimitris. She had to get away from his words which were cutting straight through her heart and bringing to the surface all her deepest fears. Narcissa wasn't naïve. She had overheard the old women yammering away at social gatherings about another marriage that had been sullied by infidelity. Their eyes filled with pity as they would watch a different wife every month, who would put on a brave face despite the fact that everyone knew that her husband was being unfaithful.

Narcissa looked frantically around the garden but it lay empty, there was not even a house elf in sight...

Then she felt it….Dimitris nuzzling her cheek as his hands travelled up her dress. A cold dread washed over her.

Narcissa didn't even realize she was shouting. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She continued to struggle but she soon experienced a sharp pain in her wrist. Thinking fast Narcissa kneed Dimitris where it would really hurt. It worked.

He let out a cry of agony and not waiting to see if she had done any significant damage, Narcissa took off. Heart pounding and adrenaline coursing through her veins the she ran back the way she had come. Narcissa barreled through the bushes and the maze of trees; Not caring that the branches and thorns were marking her skin. Her hands fumbled around her body as she patted herself down, trying to find her wand. _Where is it!_

"You bitch!" Dimitris shouted from somewhere behind Narcissa.

She did not stop. She could hear his heavy footsteps and ragged breathing close by. Narcissa couldn't help but glance over her shoulder and saw the manic expression on Dimitris's face as he pursued her. Narcissa let out a scream as he was literally on her tail. By now her heart was straining against her chest and Narcissa tried to ignore the pain as she tipped over a number of large flower pots as she ran. The clay shattered behind her and she hoped that it would slow down Dimitris's progress.

Puffing and panting, Narcissa fought against the fact that she was slowing down. _NO!_

Suddenly her body collided with something hard. _Oooff._ Narcissa felt the little air she had in her lungs leave in a rush. The force sent her stumbling backwards. In the blink of an eye she was on the floor.

Narcissa recoiled at the sting of impact as her bottom hit the cold stone.

"Narcissa?

_Oh that Voice!_

Narcissa's eyes popped as she looked up to see Lucius standing over her, in his entire splendour. His forehead was wrinkled in confusion as he stared down at her. However neither of them had time to exchange words because at that moment Dimitris rounded the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the young wizard.

Narcissa sprung to her feet but Lucius had already moved to stand infront of her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucius asked.

Dimitris smoothed down his robes as quickly regained his normal breathing. "Nothing"

Lucius took a step forward. "I would prefer it Dimitris if you would stay away from my future wife."

Dimitris's signature smile returned as he tried to act like nothing had happened. "Oh Lucius have you ever stopped to consider that maybe your dear Narcissa may have sought me out or enjoys my attention," he jibed as he tried to re- bounded from his damaged pride.

Narcissa stared at Lucius, wondering what he would do.

The corner of Lucius's left eye twitched slightly. "Don't flatter yourself Dimitris," he said and there was underlying venom to his tone.

Dimitris bit his tongue and quickly decided to take his leave. Narcissa glared at him. He wasn't stupid. He knew full well that Lucius had a higher status in their elite society then he and so knew that to challenge the young man was unwise. Also since Narcissa was Lucius fiancée it made Dimitris's position quite difficult. How could he possibly justify chasing Narcissa around her own garden?

There was a look in Dimitris's eyes as if to say to Narcissa that she would be seeing him around. With a pop the older wizard disappeared and Narcissa let out the breath, she didn't know she had been holding.

Lucius turned to face her. "Are you alright?"

Narcissa should have been comforted by his concern but Dimitris's words plagued her mind and instead everything Lucius said was like a cold dagger to her heart.

"I'm fine," She replied, harshly as she headed back to her house. However Narcissa heard the light footsteps behind her.

"Not even a thank you for saving you?" Lucius asked in his usual nonchalant way that grated on Narcissa's nerves.

She stopped mid stride and turned to face him. "I did _not_ ask for your help nor did I need."

Lucius scoffed. "Yes because you had that situation completely under control." Suddenly his eyes darkened and Narcissa followed his gaze, down to her arm which was bright red.

"Did he do that to you?" Lucius demanded.

Narcissa just covered up the area of inflamed skin and continued on but Lucius easily caught up with her.

Standing a head taller, he towered over her. "I asked you a question Narcissa."

She glared up at him as she quickened her pace. "And I am choosing not to answer …and anyway it's none of your business."

Lucius blocked off her path and his hands came up but they halted in midair as he wasn't sure whether he could physically stop her or not.

Narcissa just pushed past Lucius and he could feel his temper rising.

"I order you to tell me," he said through gritted teeth.

A fire blazed behind Narcissa's stormy blue eyes. "How dare you!" she yelled. "I do not take orders from you or anyone!"

She finally reached the back door and slammed it on Lucius's face. "Just leave me alone," she screamed before running up the marble stairs, taking them two at a time as tears flowed freely down her face.

Narcissa threw her bedroom door open and dragged out her trunk from underneath her bed. She muttered a spell and every drawer opened and her belongings flew into her trunk-All the while she wept. Narcissa furiously wiped away her tears as a house elf popped into her room. Its eyes bulged when he saw the barren room.

"Miss?" the elf asked. Narcissa did not wait to explain. She just apparated.


	6. Is there such a thing as love?

By now the sky was an inky shade of dark indigo and there was an odd stillness to the air. The sun was sinking fast behind the horizon and Narcissa wanted nothing more than for it to disappear so that the night would come and this day would finally be over. Narcissa wondered how long it would take for her parents to realize that she had left. "_Not that it matters_," Narcissa thought. She couldn't give a rats ass if they found out or what the repercussions would be. After all she was a grown woman and they could no longer exercise their control over her. It was strange but Narcissa found herself smiling as she dragged her trunk behind her…she was free.

However the moment of happiness soon passed as Narcissa caught sight of her arm; the reddened area had darkened considerably and was now clearly showing signs of bruising. It was unsightly. Narcissa struggled as she walked up the steep incline but she soon found herself sighing in relief as a grand manor came into view. It stood proud on the cliff top and Narcissa could hear the crashing waves down below. Candlelight spilled out of a number of the windows and this is what illuminated Narcissa path. She eagerly made her way up the stretch of fine gravel which led to the solid oak front door. Fumbling around Narcissa searched under a matte of grapevines that hid a secret knocker.

A soft knock was all that was needed for a house elf to appear out of thin air. Narcissa only relaxed when she was led into the manor and was left standing in the warmth of the landing. It felt like an eternity before the frantic voice of Bellatrix could be heard.

Narcissa rushed up to her sister as soon as she entered. "Bella!"

Bellatrix gave her a quick hug before holding her sister at arm's length. "Narcissa what's going on?"

She was about to tell all when a group of Rodolphus's cousins walked past them so that they could get to the drawing room.

Bellatrix patted Narcissa's hand. "Sorry my house is filled to the brim with Rodolphus's family as well as our own…it seems that no one wanted to stay with father... because of Sylvia"

Bellatrix chuckled but Narcissa said nothing.

"Oh…Yeah I forgot your anniversary party is coming up soon." Narcissa added

"Indeed...well come on then," Bellatrix ushered ax she led her sister outside so that they could have a private conversation. After all with nearly every room in the house occupied Bellatrix could not chance being overheard.

She only stopped when they reached the opaque marble fountain in the back garden.

Bellatrix saw the distress in her little sister's eyes and this caused her to frown. "What's wrong?"

"Do you…do you love Rodolphus?" Narcissa's asked suddenly, her face scrunched up in pain as she waited with baited breath and fear of what the answer would be.

"Oh Cissy…" Bellatrix sighed and that was all that was needed for Narcissa to fall further into her despair. She could feel the bitter tears welling up in her eyes.

Narcissa covered her face **"**I knew it," She sobbed.

"Oh Cissy please don't cry just because I don't love Rodolphus it doesn't mean anything," Bellatrix soothed as she began to rub Narcissa's back.

However Narcissa jerked away from her sister's soft touch and stood up, her despair turning into anger. "Yes! yes it does mean something!" she cried, "You have just proved it's true…" Narcissa jabbed her finger in Bellatrix direction, accusingly. "You've just basically told me that I am going to spend the rest of my life with a man that I will feel nothing for and he probably will feel nothing for me in return." She no longer bothered to hold her tears in check and they trickled down her cheeks. "No one marries for love." Narcissa sniffed.

Bellatrix just sat on the marble fountain utterly at a loss before finally jumping up and hugging her sister. This time Narcissa accepted Bellatrix's attempts to comfort her and she hugged her back harder.

"Shhh Cissy," Bellatrix pleaded as Narcissa now began to hick- up uncontrollably between sobs that shook her body. "Where had this come from? Is this is about you and Lucius?"

Narcissa nodded as she closed her eyes. The smell of Bellatrix favourite perfume calmed her. She was with her older sister, yes Bella was here and everything would be all right.

"I'm sure you didn't just come all the way here to ask about Rodolphus and I…Do you want to tell me what's really wrong?" Bellatrix whispered, hugging her even tighter.

Narcissa moved out of their embrace and Bellatrix handed her a handkerchief. She dried her eyes."I'm sorry Bella…it's just been a hard d…" Narcissa trailed off but her sister continued to listen. "It's just that _she _let Dimitris into the house on purpose and I was alone and …"

Suddenly Bella was furious and there was murder etched into her murky eyes. "What did he do?" Bellatrix demanded as she drew out her wand, "I'll tear his head off!"

Narcissa held up her hands but a hint of a smile broke through as she rubbed away the trails that her tears had produced. She loved how protective Bella was over her. "He just basically told me that I was naive to think that Lucius will love me and tried to make a move on me…" Narcissa could feel her throat turn scratchy as the tears threatened to return. "I've moved out of the house Bella… father has changed and I hate him now. He puts my feelings second to his new wife." she spat out the last part.

Bellatrix now understood why Narcissa had appeared with her trunk. "Oh my Cissy you can stay here but you'll have to sleep on the sofa."

Narcissa just nodded gratefully. "I don't care."

Bella then grinned. "If you want I can remove Dimitris's manhood for you."

This caused Narcissa to laugh out right and she clutched her stomach. "It's okay Bella," she managed to say through her laughter, "…But maybe if I ever change my mind I will let you know."

Bellatrix smiled at her little sister. "You better" Then in an instant her expression turned sober. "Look Cissy just because I am not in love with my husband doesn't mean the same thing is going to happen to you….."

Narcissa could only manage a weak smile.

"And anyway you do feel something for Lucius," Bellatrix continued, "In fact I distinctly remember you having a crush on him in fifth and sixth year."

Narcissa felt a harsh blush burn her cheeks and she opened her mouth to protest.

However Bella was not done tormenting her. "I also remember very well how you pined for him in seventh year, when he left…" Narcissa began to hit her sister trying to get her to stop but Bellatrix continued. "You use to come home in the holidays and look for him at any and _every _social event and the disappointment on your face when he wouldn't show up. You were angry and upset for days. "

Narcissa's eyes were bulging now. "I thought I hid my feelings very well…I didn't know you knew."

Bellatrix snorted. "Oh please my dear sister you are like a book to me."

Narcissa just held up her hands. "Okay okay but just please stop it you've embarrassed me enough." She then pointed at her older sister. "And don't you DARE tell Lucius or I swear to Salazar…"

"Hold on, hold on. You don't want your fiancé to know how much you like him," Bellatrix laughed.

Narcissa folded her arms. "Exactly because if he ever finds out then it will just boost his ego. I'm not going to be one of those girls that falls at his feet." She then shook her fist at the sky.

Bellatrix held up her hand. "Let me get this straight. So you don't want your future husband to know you practically love him but you want him to love you and you want him to tell you that he loves you whilst you tell him nothing," Bellatrix repeated, trying to get Narcissa's point.

Narcissa titled her head to the side and she thought for a moment before nodding. "Exactly."

Bella just shook her head. "Have I ever told you that you are _really_ strange?"

There was laughter but soon silence stole the air and Narcissa smiled sadly at her sister before she took her hands. "I wish you did love someone Bella…I just want you to be happy."

Bellatrix felt her heart warm in an instant and she was about to speak, when without ceremony Lucius appeared from behind the hedge growth that surrounded the fountain.

Narcissa nearly screamed.

Bella could hardly suppress her glee as the wizard approached. "Oh, hello…Lu…cius." She dragged out his name on purpose and her sister gave her a warning look.

Narcissa swore that out of the corner of her eye she saw his lips quiver but when she turned to face Lucius expressed nothing.

"I figured you would be here," he started as his eyes rested on her.

Narcissa just gaped at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Narcissa felt Bellatrix start to drift away from her side and she tried to make a sly grab for her sister. "Don't you dare," Narcissa mouthed.

However Bellatrix ignored her. "If you need me Cissy I'll be inside."

"_No no_," Narcissa shouted with her eyes but Bella just chuckled softly as she walked past Lucius. He inclined his head as she departed.

The couple were then alone.

Narcissa found it hard to swallow and did everything she could to avoid eye contact with Lucius. Standing here now she was mortified about her little outburst. Narcissa hoped that if she kept quite Lucius would just leave... but he didn't. Instead he walked up to her and gently took her arm.

Lucius drew out his wand and looked her dead in the eyes. "May I?"

Narcissa just nodded so he began his healing spell. She couldn't help but stare at Lucius as he concentrated intently on fixing her arm. There was a look in his eyes that Narcissa hadn't seen before. It was a tender and soft look that although only lasted for a fleeting moment was incredible.

"Em…"Narcissa started. _This seems a good a time as any._ "...Sorry about before," she managed to say and as their eyes met Narcissa also offered him an apologetic smile.

Lucius turned his attention back to the now vanishing bruise. His lips curled up. "You know you don't realize how much you can get away with by just making that face," Lucius pointed out.

Narcissa frowned. "What face?"

Lucius quirked his eyebrows as his small smile grew that little bit wider. "That oh so sweet look, when your eyes get all round and innocent."

Narcissa laughed softly. "I don't know what you mean."

Lucius just flashed her a look as if to say 'yeah right' before he let go of her arm. "All done," he stated

Narcissa ran her hand over the place where her bruise had been just a moment ago. She had to say that she missed the sensation of Lucius's warm fingers around her arm.

"Thanks." Narcissa said before smoothing down her dress. "So…"

"One of your houselves told me that you've left home…" Lucius informed.

Narcissa cursed the creatures under her breath.

"You can stay with me," Lucius purposed out of the blue.

Narcissa's head shot up and she nearly choked. "What? No I can't."

Lucius frowned ever so slightly. "Why not?"

_How about I would die_! Narcissa tried to grapple around for a suitable answer that wouldn't cause offence. "I don't think it would be proper and anyway I said that I would stay with Bellatrix, she said there is a sofa, free for me."

Lucius just shook his head. "No. That won't do."

As if on cue Bellatrix arrived and Narcissa thanked the gods.

However, before she even had a chance to speak Lucius did.

"I was just saying that it would be better if Narcissa stayed with me rather than on your sofa," Lucius stated before gesturing to Bellatrix, "What are your thoughts?"

Bellatrix noticed the sheer panic in Narcissa's eyes and she had to hold her breath inorder to stop herself from laughing.

Narcissa silently pleaded and Bellatrix just nodded at her sister which lulled her into a false sense of security "I think it's a great idea," she replied.

Narcissa's eyes popped as she turned to Bellatrix. "What!"

"Excellent," Lucius stated.


	7. Awkward times

Narcissa had been living in perfect harmony for a month now and the only thing that had changed was that Lucius was staying later and later at work.

Narcissa knew that her serene day to day living had to come end…and sure enough two days later her peace was disturbed by a new development. A message from her _other_ sister.

Narcissa remembered gasping as the letter was brought to her by an unfamiliar owl. She had actually locked herself in the guest room to read it. It said something about Dromeda expecting a baby any day now but Narcissa could not read on as she heard Lucius arrive. Narcissa slipped the parchment under the mattress, only to return to it the next morning.

Sure Narcissa felt horrid for cutting ties with her oldest sister but she had married a muggle born for god sake._ I mean what did she expect? _There was not much Narcissa could do anyway since their father but more importantly Bellatrix had disowned her -almost four years ago now.

Narcissa sighed as she walked down the hall.

()()()()

Meanwhile...

Lucius was in his bedroom throwing the most recent copy of the daily prophet (that Narcissa got delivered to the manor) into his fireplace. Lucius watched as the parchment curled in on it's self as it burned. _People are now going missing... just great_..._I'm sure its got something to do with this new wizard. He's the reason Abraxas has been working me into the ground."_

Lucius took to changing but then he spotted Narcissa passing the open door. "My darling, Rodolphus has invited us to dinner tonight," he said after her.

In an instant Narcissa was back in the doorway, a frown clearly etched on her face. "Why on earth has he done that?" She asked sharply. This was very unlike her brother –in-law and Narcissa was always unsettled by sudden changes in character…_something's going on_. Narcissa's suspicion even delayed her natural instinct to blush at the sight of Lucius's half naked body.

When it eventually surfaced on her pale cheeks, Lucius felt some silent male pride stir within him. Lucius hid his smile as he quickly slipped on another shirt. "He wants us to meet this influential wizard who is rising in power. He has certain extreme views that Rodolphus finds appealing..."

Narcissa's eyebrows drew together as she moved towards Lucius. "I don't like the sound of this."

Lucius looked down at Narcissa, with her delicate frame and doe-like eyes and he was overcome with a fierce need to protect her. "Don't worry, it's only one dinner and I'll be right there with you."

Narcissa chewed on her lower lip. She did not like this. She did not like this one bit.

()()()()()

Two hours later and Narcissa found herself in the only room in Lestrange manor that she had never been in- Rodolphus only used it to entertain _special _guests. It was a very odd room at that; the walls were coated in blood red paint and this coupled with the black furniture and low candle light left little warmth in the room.

_Where is this guest of honor anyway?_

As if on cue the door slowly creaked open and Narcissa could sense the sudden tension in the air. She gazed around the room to study everyone's reaction. It was safe to that they were all on edge, apart from Bellatrix. Oddly enough, Narcissa saw her sister's eyes shine, in a way that she had never seen before.

The sounds of slow footsteps grew louder until finally a wizard appeared. For some reason Narcissa found herself, holding in a breath as the black figure stood still, surveying the occupants of the room. She could not see a thing as his face was completely covered by a long hood. Rodolphus jumped to his feet before racing up to the wizard and bowing. He gestured to the only empty seat that had been positioned at the head of the circle. Narcissa then heard this incredibly low hissing noise and she nearly had a heart attack when she saw a snake slide out from underneath her chair.

Narcissa felt her heart pound as this unknown wizard took his seat and the never-ending snake coiled around it so that it could lie at its masters feet. "My dear Nagini," he whispered almost affectionately.

The wizard's head then titled slightly in Narcissa's direction

… Why did she feel like this man was in her head?

Suddenly her deepest memories were flashing before her minds eye…the day she was staring out of her bedroom window and Andromeda was dragging the only suit case that she had been allowed, down the drive and crying until she disappeared. Narcissa immediately drew up her Occlumency walls and when she snapped out of the memory she narrowed her eyes. _How dare you read my mind_! She glared at the wizard.

A soft laugh was then heard and everyone froze. Deathly white hands appeared out of the wizards robes and came to rest on the arms of his chair. "Impressive Narcissa."

The cold voice made her jump.

Lucius straightened up in his chair as everyone drew in a silent breath. He knew that his gaze was not the only one moving from Narcissa to the cloaked figure and then back again.

Narcissa felt her entire face burn but the wizard directed his attention to the rest of the room.

"I am lord Voldemort," he announced, "I have come to educate you about the slow poising of our world. The poising of our pure blood that threatens the very fabric of our existence…"

Narcissa strained her eyes to see this "lords" face but to no avail. It was like staring into the dark depths of a bottomless pit.

Lord Voldemort continued his speech. "...You are all blind to and so have allowed this treachery to go on unchecked…this diseased ideology that the mixing of muggle and magical blood is somehow beneficial…" his voice remained at the same decibel but occasionally cracked. Narcissa could feel his underlying rage and the raw, unbridled hate like a battering wave against a rocky, cliff face. She was quickly being overwhelmed and drowned by his emotions.

Nagini continued to hiss away. Her forked- tongue licked the air.

Lord Voldemort slowly stood to pace about the room. "Your children are not safe…" he began again, "They go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and all the while they are mixing with filthy muggle-borns that have stolen magic... Mudbloods are dangerous, they will seduce your children. Do you want that? Will you stand by while your children produce offspring's that will be devoid of all magical blood?"

"Of course not," Rodolphus answered.

Rabastan nodded. "I would rather die."

Narcissa watched as a quite murmur of approval broke out amongst the other guests.

"Then what would you do?" Lord Voldemort asked the room.

"I would use the cruciatus curse…" Rodolphus declared which received a collective gasp, "Use it until those disgusting mudbloods were writhing in pain and begging for death. Torture a husband by killing his wife first…."

Narcissa felt bile rise at the back of her throat as she tried to block out Rodolphus's hate speech. His irrational rage was contorting his face and his eyes held a manic look.

The air felt thick, humid and heavy.

She was finding it hard to breathe.

Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut as the room spinned.

Rodolphus would not relent. "or a mother by the death of her child…."

"Rodolphus…," Lucius suddenly cut in as he surveyed Narcissa's pained expression. "This is not something we should be discussing in front of the ladies."

There was then an answering clap before the cloaked figure moved like a shadow. The next thing anyone knew Lord Voldmort appeared behind Lucius's chair.

"Ah Lucius… always so... chivalrous," Lord Voldemort declared as he leaned in and the young Malfoy could feel his skin crawl.

Lucius's shoulders tensed and his grip on his cane tightened.

"But you are right," Voldmort finished.

By this point Narcissa had opened her eyes and her face began to relax. She eagerly stood to take her leave but not before turning around to exchange quick glances with her fiancé and mouth a sly "thank you."

Lucius just gave her a nod.

However Bellatrix was far more reluctant and only when Voldemort dismissed her by gesturing to the door did she grudgingly leave.

The door clicked shut behind Narcissa and only then was she finally able to breathe again.

Bellatrix led her down a flight of stairs and into her drawing room. "So what do you think?" she asked suddenly.

Narcissa's forehead creased. "What do I think of what?"

She actually smiled widely. "Lord Voldemort?"

Narcissa's forehead creased as she closed the door. "What about him?

Bellatrix huffed as she extravagantly lay on a nearby sofa. "Don't be coy Narcissa you know I have feelings for him."

"WHAT? How on earth would i know!" Narcissa practically screeched, "When did you start to have feelings for a man who I'm pretty sure is not even human?"

Bellatrix sat up suddenly. "Hey don't you dare say that," she defended, "He is an amazing wizard! And a real man to likes of which I have never met. He is not acting tough but really spineless like Rodolphus. He is tough. That's why I love him!"

Narcissa threw her hands up in the air. "Wait just a minute, Bellatrix! Love? Are you seriously deluded ?"

Bellatrix glared at her. "Watch your tongue sister."

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow. "Or what Bellatrix?" she asked, "What are you going to do If I say that he rambles on like a mad man?"

At this comment Bellatrix sprang to her feet, clenching her wand tightly.

The two young women should have been more careful because like they say "speak of the devil and it shall appear".

In the blink of an eye a cloaked figure seemed to materialize out of thin air and Narcissa nearly screamed. Even the unflappable Bellatrix felt her anger melt and instead she started to shake slightly. Both sisters fell back as he stood inbetween them.

"Who is Andromeda?" Lord Voldemort asked, without ceremony.

Narcissa's heart stopped. "_The letter…"_ she suddenly remembered. Narcissa had to press her hands to her sides to stop herself from subconsciously reaching into the pockets of her robes. Andromeda's letter burned there_… so much for showing Bellatrix_.

Bellatrix's eyes bulged before she took to accusingly glaring at Narcissa. "No one."

Narcissa could see her sister continue to quiver and even more so when lord Voldemort faced her.

"You dare lie to me, Bellatrix" he said, extenuating each word.

"She is the only dark secret of our family…She means nothing to me... let me show you ," Bellatrix pleaded.

Voldemort said nothing and instead he must have delved straight into her mind. He moved straight past the perhaps fabricated memories of Bellatrix yelling at Andromeda, to the tapestry with her burnt out face.

"This memory pleases me," he said.

"I never wish to disappoint you my lord," Bellatrix quickly replied, before bowing low.

Narcissa's eyebrows drew together. _What on earth has gotten into you…?_

Narcissa then felt the wizards gaze on her and it lingered there for a minute before he left abruptly and only this time he use the door.

Bellatrix turned on her sister like a viper. "What the hell could possibly make you think of that mudblood- lover?" she hissed in pure rage, "You made me look like a complete fool in front of Lord Voldemort."

Narcissa recoiled from her sibling, one that she now barely recognized. "What the hell is wrong with you Bellatrix! and she's still our sist…"

Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa by the arm. "Shut up, you hear me!" She threatened in a low tone, "That little bitch, muggle-born and any inbreds they produce are dead to me…" Bellatrix then began to shake in anger. "Do you understand?..."

Narcissa tried to pull away. "Bella you're hurting me."

Bellatrix just ignored her pleas as her eyes blazed. She pulled Narcissa closer. " …and so help me god if I ever see them I will kill them without sparing a second thought!" Bellatrix vowed as her grip continued to tighten like vice, "and if you so much as make me look like an idiot again or in any way affiliate with them, dear sister you too shall never be forgiven...and share their fate"

Narcissa felt the sting of tears as she stared into her sister's wild eyes, searching for what had caused this crazed state. Narcissa furiously blinked as her lips trembled, "What has he done to you?" she barely whispered.

Bellatrix finally let go of her sister, showing no signs of guilt or remorse. "He has shown me the true path," she answered before briskly, walking after the man she had become obsessed with.

Narcissa's lips parted as she gaped after Bellatrix. She then gently began to rub the sore, reddened area on her arm._I can't...believe this..._

First it was just a whisper but then the sound grew, until it was echoing off the walls. Narcissa could hear a voice desperately calling out her name.

She felt safer already. "Lucius?" she called back.

Suddenly he appeared in the doorway and they quickly embraced.

Lucius's hands travelled up her body, checking if she was hurt. He then cradled her face. "Are you alight?"

Narcissa nodded before placing her hands on top of his."Lucius what?...he..."

Lucius just managed a nod. " I know. He abruptly finished the meeting and disappeared. I thought..."

Narcissa pressed her fingers to his lips. "No no everything's fine...What the hell is up with Bellatrix and Rodol..." Narcissa started but Lucius silenced her with a long and slow kiss.

When they broke apart Lucius pressed his forehead against hers.

"You could have just said shh," Narcissa pointed out in a breathy manner.

Lucius rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks. "I could have but I needed to do that. He then took her by the hand. " We can't talk here, " he stated and with that the couple apparated.

Upon entering the manor Dobby was instructed to make tea and bring it to the purple room where the couple had retired to.

Narcissa stood whilst Lucius paced.

"Seriously Lucius what's happening? Who is this man?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius had a solemn expression. "He's dangerous and very persuasive Narcissa...not to mention very clever. He can find your weak spots in a second and manipulate people with ease...even without your own knowledge."

Narcissa shook her head, completely at a loss. "I mean I don't like muggle-borns and squibs as much as the next pure- blood but I would never go around killing them."

Lucius nodded in agreement "Nor would I... and as long as we just don't get involved with him or raise our heads above the parapet, we'll be safe."

Narcissa still slightly shaken took a seat. "I don't intend too."

She then stared out of the window and into the darkness.

"_Dromeda..."_

This was the last thing on Narcissa's mind.


	8. I just want to be close to you

Dinner came around again but this time Lucius only had the grandfather clock for company. He stared at the vacant space to his left and waited impatiently for Dobby to return. He had sent the elf to enquire about Narcissa. _What's taking so long?_

Just then there was a pop and the house elf stood before Lucius. "Miss Black says she's not feeling too well." Dobby then asked for permission to deliver a plate of food to Narcissa's room.

She was avoiding him and Lucius knew it… but what could he do?Lucius paused for a moment and actually contemplated about denying Narcissa food. He could stop Dobby if he wanted to. It would be like smoking out a rabbit because she would have to come out eventually. However Lucius shook his head. _No…_ Narcissa had already been at the mercy of someone who was vindictive so he was determined to make sure that with him, things would be different.

"Fine," Lucius said gruffly as he returned to his meal. Dobby bowed low before disappearing.

Why did Lucius's heart feel so heavy? He slammed his cutlery down. _This doesn't make any sense! She's had dinner with me once! I don't miss her. It's ridiculous._

()()()()()()()()()

Two floors up and Narcissa was in the middle of pushing a desk across the guest room so that it was situated underneath the window. After this strenuous work she carried the silver tray that Dobby had brought and sat down to dinner. Narcissa greedily tucked into the sautéed chicken and Mediterranean vegetables, whilst she looked onto the garden. There was a large pond nearby that rippled as a great number of tropical fish swam beneath the surface of the clear water. Within 20 minutes Narcissa had completely cleaned her plate and after growling all day her stomach was finally satisfied.

"Ahh," Narcissa sighed in content before moving to sit on her bed. Since she had spent the entire day hiding it had passed by, so agonizingly slowly. She could never face Lucius again. Not after the little incident this morning. Plus Narcissa knew that her parents would have found some way to aggravate the situation. Would she have to stay in this guest room forever? Narcissa's cheeks coloured as her mind made her re-live the embarrassing moment. She fell face first into the pillows and groaned into them.

The sun made its inevitable dance across the sky before finally retiring behind the horizon. The only thing that kept Narcissa in her room that night was her pride. Her already damaged pride, that she could not bear to see take another beating. Narcissa huffed as she turned onto her side and tried to sleep.

_This is going to be a loong night._

()()()()()()

Three days later

Narcissa found herself pacing restlessly about the room. Her stomach was eating itself. It had soon been made apparent to her that she would have to go downstairs to get food because Dobby was no longer brining her meals. Narcissa was literally going stir crazy from being confined in one place for so long, not to mention the lack of human interaction. The sun was shining bright and the blue sky beckoned her to go outside. After roughly pushing against the window Narcissa managed to open it and she was hit with the sweet smell of rain and freshly mowed grass, that made her sigh. It was a blessed relief after inhaling all that stale air.

Dobby suddenly appeared. "I have come to inform you….like you asked that master has left for work," he stuttered.

Narcissa recoiled as she felt herself die a little more inside. She was replying on a house elf!

"Good to know," Narcissa snapped.

Her reply made Dobby squeak out in fear but still he raced to open the door for her.

Narcissa felt her posture relax as she strode through the manor. Yet she couldn't help but notice how nervous Dobby seemed. The elf just took to staring at his feet as they walked. He was constantly fidgeting. It was odd…but then again he was an elf and it was to be expected when he was in the presence of such superior beings.

However upon entering the dining room it became apparent that this was not the case. Narcissa immediately zoned in on the only person in the room. Her eyes widened as her lips parted. She had been set up. _That little rat double crossed me_. The young witch fixed Dobby with a look of murderous intent and the house elf shrunk back from her rage.

Lucius simply gestured for her to take a seat and Narcissa tried not to gulp.

Heart racing, she sat and then there was silence…and lunch.

As they dined, Narcissa on occasion caught Lucius's eye but quickly looked away. It was like waiting for an axe to fall. His silence was killing her more than if he just came out and asked her what the hell she was doing in his bed that night. He should just dredge up her morning of mortification and get it over with. Instead he just sipped his wine.

Narcissa couldn't eat so she just put down her cutlery. She broke first. "Look, are you going to say something or what?"

Lucius just set down his wine glass and turned to face her. "No."

Narcissa actually had to pause for a minute. "No?" she unknowingly said out loud." What! **No**… that's it!"

Lucius found her exasperation wholly adorable and he had to suppress a growing smile.

He shrugged his shoulders. "When…or **if **you want to explain…you can," he stated and as these words left Lucius's mouth Narcissa experienced a familiar heat in her heart.

Narcissa soon frowned though. _Why is he being like this?_ _What is he thinking?_ These were the questions she frequently asked herself. Narcissa always wondered what it would be like to be around Lucius when he let down his guard…_Probably special._

Their eyes met but this time Narcissa stared deeply into the silvery depths and a soft smile graced her lips. "Thanks," she managed to whisper.

Lucius's couldn't reply because of the lump in his throat and so all he could do was nod. He cleared his throat as he stood up. "Yeah…I should be getting back to work then."

"Back to?" Narcissa asked and watched as his Adam's apple bobbed.

Lucius muttered something about only coming home for lunch before quickly excusing himself.

()()()()()()()

That night

Narcissa went to the drawing room to find reading material that could potentially put her to sleep but as the door creaked open she found Lucius. He was sitting on one end of the antique Victorian sofa and next to the radio, which was playing music in the background. The room was semi lit by the soft fire that burned low and the flames were reflected in the marble mantelpiece. Lucius was nursing a drink and was not as neatly put together as he had been at lunch. He had shed his outer robe, rolled up his shirt sleeves and a few of his top buttons were undone. Narcissa watched as Lucius massaged his forehead. _He must have had a hard day._

"Hey…" Narcissa said upon entering. Lucius actually jumped a little and the sudden movement caused the firewhiskey to slosh around in his crystal glass. She giggled at this. _Yes 1 point to me._

"…Rough day at work?" Narcissa asked with genuine concern.

Lucius quickly composed himself before nodding. "It's my father." That is all he had to say for Narcissa to give him a sympathetic smile.

Narcissa took a seat on the other end. "What was he doing today?"

Lucius just shook his head. "The usual… just taking every opportunity to undermine me."

"Ah." Narcissa then spotted the bottle of firewhiskey beside the radio and without thinking she took Lucius's drink off of him.

"Excuse me," he protested as he tried to get it back.

Narcissa shook the glass in front of his face. "This is not the way to deal with it."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I'm just enjoying a drink after a long day."

"The bottle is half empty," Narcissa chastised.

Lucius just settled into the sofa and waved casually. "It's actually half full."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe you should come over here and stop me," Lucius proposed as he reached for the bottle.

"Lucius…" she warned in that tone that told him she meant business.

Lucius saw the fire in her eyes and a slow grin stretched across his face. _God I love that look_.

He held up his hands, surrendering to her. "Alright. Alright."

Narcissa's expression then softened and she knew that it was time to change the subject. "Is this your favourite station?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes…they play great music and have highbrow conversations. What's not to like?"

Narcissa pouted." Well I can't hear a thing," she complained.

Lucius shrugged. "It's an old thing and the dials are stuck."

"Guess this isn't such a ritzy manor after all," Narcissa teased as she moved closer to the radio. The sound was so low that only when she was sitting right next to Lucius could she hear clearly. Barely 10 minutes had passed though when Narcissa felt her mouth stretch so wide that her eyes watered.

"The guy sounds droll," she yawned.

"You're just too tired to make a good judgment," Lucius replied as he watched Narcissa fight her heavy eye lids. Her head was leaning so far to the right that Narcissa looked like a tree that was about to fall.

"I have great tast…"Narcissa started but had no more energy left to finish her sentence. The next thing Lucius knew Narcissa's head landed on his shoulder.

After a minute or two Narcissa was fast asleep and with a smug smile Lucius turned up the radio so he could catch the rest of his show.


	9. Attack

Narcissa was roused from her dreamless stupor by the loud and very constant sound of a large bird. She groaned and rolled over.

The next thing…thud.

Narcissa was on her back on the floor and so she groaned some more as she realized that she had fallen off the Victorian sofa. Her legs were all tangled up in a woolen blanket.

"What the…" Narcissa started as she sat up and looked around the purple room. Narcissa's eyebrows drew together as she saw a peacock strut past the window and deduced that she was at the front of the manor._Weird..._However the bottle of firewhiskey and the radio soon kick- started her drowsy brain and she remembered last night.

Swiftly, Narcissa got to her feet and went to freshen-up before breakfast. In no time at all she was pushing the doors to the dining room open and her heart actually leapt as she saw Lucius.

Narcissa smiled and quickly took her usual seat. "Good morning," she sang.

Lucius scoffed but smiled slightly. "Is it?" He asked as he put down his copy of the daily prophet so he could give his fiancée his full and undivided attention.

Narcissa took a sip of tea. "I see no reason why it should not be"

Lucius just shook his head. "I'm just being pessimistic."

Narcissa unknowingly let out a sigh of content. Finally the icy wall between the young couple was thawing as they gradually became accustomed to each other's presence, daily routines and habits.

"Well there's no need to be," Narcissa remarked and she watched as Lucius tried to rein in his growing smile.

"I better get going. I'm already late," he announced as he pushed out his chair.

Narcissa did the same and followed Lucius to one of the many fireplaces that were connected to the floo network. On the way she picked up the dragon skin brief case that was resting on the last step of the staircase and handed it to him. "Have a nice day."

Lucius gingerly took his brief case from her. "…Thanks..." This is all he could say as Lucius wasn't really sure what the appropriate response was.

He set down his case in the hearth but lingered in front of the fireplace. Narcissa squeezed her hands together because for a split second she actually contemplated kissing Lucius goodbye. Was that what he was waiting for?

_Oh what the hell._ It could do any harm so Narcissa took a step forward, with the intention of just kissing his cheek but at that moment Lucius turned to face her… and instead her lips met his. Suddenly he enveloped her in his arms. It was surprising to the couple how instantly they relaxed into it. Narcissa snaked her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes so that she could deepen the kiss. Lucius's actions became more zealous as his lips urgently moved against hers.

When they eventually broke apart Narcissa had to gasp for breath.

She felt Lucius's own breath fan across her face. "We should do this more often," he groaned.

Narcissa's hooded eyes held a dreamy look. "Yeah."

()()()()()()

Saturday night had arrived and so Narcissa was rushing around trying to find her jewelry. It was the night of Bella's anniversary party and she for once was actually excited about a formal event.

With her necklace in hand she rushed down the stairs, her heels tapping loudly as she did so. "Come on Lucius!"

However Lucius was already waiting in the great entrance and Narcissa was greeted by a serious expression.

This made her stop mid stride. "What's wrong?"

Lucius took the necklace from her and the emerald stones shone brightly in the light and were almost blinding. He made a move to stand behind her. "I was thinking that maybe we should sit this event out," Lucius suggested as he fastened the chain around her neck.

Narcissa arched an eyebrow. "Are you serious Lucius? You know I can't do that."

She turned to face Lucius who grimaced. "I just don't think this is a good idea…you know... all of society congregating in one place…"

Narcissa's eyes narrowed as she tried to see through his limp explanations. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Lucius just sighed, in defeat. "No nothing, never mind."

()()()()()()

Lestrange manor was practically heaving and the champagne was flowing. With the volume of people Narcissa thought that she could just blend into the crowd but alas no. Whispers followed her everywhere she went and Narcissa rolled her eyes. _Shock horror everyone knows that I'm unmarried yet living with Lucius._ However what did surprise her was the grip Lucius had on her arm and the way he steered her away from certain individuals. Narcissa looked up at him and wondered what the hell was going on.

Yet she had no time to wonder because from out of nowhere Bellatrix hugged her.

"Hi!" Narcissa squeaked, happily.

Bellatrix grinned as she let go. "What's up with him?"

Narcissa glanced over her shoulder to see Lucius standing a few feet away with his shoulders tensed. "I have no idea," she told her older sister.

Bellatrix looped her arm through Narcissa's. "Never mind then, let's get a drink." The pair shuffled to the outskirts of the room and paused in front of the hors d'oeuvres before searching for some champagne.

Suddenly though Narcissa felt something cold running down her side. "Oh sorry," a women apologized as she put down her now empty glass. Narcissa just smiled sweetly as the older witch fussed over her ruined dress.

"It's alright. It was an accident Mrs. Grayson," Narcissa reassured and after apologizing again she left.

"I'll be right back," Narcissa told her sister before she fought her way through the crowd.

Narcissa tried not to flinch away from the mirrors that clad every inch of each of the four walls that made up the bathroom. She really didn't like to stare at her reflection for too long because inevitably she would start to pick out all of her flaws. Just as Narcissa had started to wipe away the sticky feel and smell of alcohol she was ambushed.

Some girl pushed Narcissa and she hit the wall. "You bitch it's all your fault," the voice yelled.

In an instant Narcissa recognized the 18 year old girl as Mr. and Mrs. Grayson's daughter.

"Lizzy…what the hell are you doing?" Narcissa cried as she clutched her side but soon she had to grab the girl's hands as she tried to hit her.

"Don't call me that!" Elizabeth seethed as she frantically tried to inflict some pain. "You've ruined my life."

"What do you …mean?" Narcissa struggled to say as she felt Elizabeth's arm against her windpipe.

Thinking fast Narcissa's twisted her arm and managed to switch their positions so that she was no longer backed up against the wall. Narcissa pushed the younger girl away. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Elizabeth smoothed down her dress before giving Narcissa daggers. "Oh I forgot that you were too busy cozying up to Lucius in his expensive manor to hear the latest gossip."

Narcissa frowned. "What happened?"

Elizabeth could barely say the name but Narcissa managed to pick it out in the faint whisper "Dimitris."

Narcissa's eyes bulged as her mouth formed an O. "When did this happen?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes as her hands balled into a fists. "This Monday night," she whispered, "He yelled out your name the whole time he abused me," she said through gritted teeth. "Did you know that!"

Narcissa's eyes nearly popped…_Monday_..._the day he came to my house_. She moved towards Elizabeth "I'm sorry I…"

However Elizabeth backed away. "Don't!" she warned her voice dripping with venom, "You're not. You'll go back to your privileged life, marry the great Lucius and be rich…whilst I'm ruined…." In that moment Elizabeth drew out her wand. "You've ruined me!" she screamed.

Narcissa swiped her bag off the counter and immediately legged- it out of the bathroom. She heard something shatter behind her. Throwing her hand into her clutch bag Narcissa drew out her own wand so that she was armed by the time she reached the great hall. Suddenly though the umbrella stand by the door caught fire.

"Stop this. I don't want to hurt you!" Narcissa shouted as she spun around. However Elizabeth didn't comply and things were exploding everywhere.

"Expelliarmus! "Narcissa cried and Elizabeth flew through the air. She was on the floor in the blink of an eye and disarmed as her wand slid across the marble. Narcissa let out a relieved sigh and pushed away the hair that had come loose from her bun.

"Oh god, "Narcissa suddenly breathed through gritted teeth as her hand went straight to clasp her arm. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain shoot up her appendage, like the feel of a shard of glass cutting through her flesh. To Narcissa's horror she removed her hand to find that it was covered in blood. Much to the her astonishment she saw Mrs. Grayson standing in front of the winded Elizabeth, all poised and ready for her next attack. Narcissa looked down to see that there was a deep gash running up her arm. "Have you gone mad!" Narcissa exclaimed.

By now a large crowd of nosy guests had flooded into the hall to eagerly see what all the commotion was about. Unfortunately they were just in time to witness Elizabeth charging straight for Narcissa. She managed to get within 10 steps of Narcissa before she was subdued by her brothers.

"We are truly sorry Miss Black," Nicholas frantically apologized as he restrained Elizabeth. He watched the small drops of blood from Narcissa's arm splash onto the floor. The red colour against the pure white marble made for a gory scene.

"It's been a traumatic time for Elizabeth," Janvier quickly tried to justify as he pinned his sister's arm behind her back.

Elizabeth thrashed around, in their iron grip like an estranged women "I'm not sorry," she spat.

Narcissa's eyes welled up. "What?" her lips trembled as she spoke, "So you wish it happened to me?"

"Of course I do!" Elizabeth screamed, "It's you he wanted to bed and if you weren't such a wench he wouldn't have got that idea."

"SILENCE!" that voice roared. The crowd instantly parted and Lucius with his eyes blazing approached the group. The Grayson's cowered in fear and even Narcissa took a step back. She had never seen him like this. He was all wild eyed and in one hand he had his snake-headed walking stick and in the other an 18 inch elmwood wand. _Who knew that it was concealed in there!_

Elizabeth was no longer struggling and Janvier quickly hauled her away as Nicholas stepped forward to beg for mercy.

Narcissa tried to control her shaking as Lucius took her by the waist. He faced Nicholas but she was too busy looking at the sea of spectators to hear their exchanges. A great number of faces were just staring at Narcissa…why was no one expressing concern?...If anything they were looking at her like she deserved this and that hurt her the most.

It soon became apparent that the Grayson's not only had to contend with Lucius's wrath but also Bellatrix's and to Narcissa's surprise Rodolphus came to her defense.

Mr. Grayson was trying to save his wife's skin whilst at the same time trying to prevent an all- out duel. Mrs. Grayson's prior courage had now deserted her and she was quaking.

"Get out!" Bellatrix demanded and the Grayson's were immediately thrown out. The air was practically electric as the guests broke out into a buzz of chatter as they pointed and whispered behind their hands.

Lucius just gave Bellatrix a quick nod and Narcissa didn't even notice the settings change as he transported her back to the manor. The moment they were in the safety and privacy of the Malfoy manor Lucius scooped up Narcissa and she didn't even try and protest. Silently, he carried her up the stairs and it was only when they reached the third floor landing did Narcissa realize that they were heading to his room. Dobby was summoned and told to bring the appropriate aid to heal her wound.

Lucius finally sat Narcissa down on the edge of the bath tub and took to washing away the blood that had already clotted. With a pop Dobby was back and Lucius took the lengthy strip of muslin from the elf and with a tender touch that Narcissa didn't know Lucius possessed he wrapped it around the clean cut. The last thing he did was cast a healing spell before he moved Narcissa to the bed.

Narcissa kicked off her shoes and unfastened her necklace to place it on the night stand. She didn't bother getting changed and just crawled underneath the covers. Narcissa could feel Lucius's eyes on her back, the entire time he moved about the room. Eventually the lights went out. Narcissa felt the bed depress as he climbed in.

Darkness surrounded the couple.

"It's all my fault," Narcissa whispered to herself.

She heard Lucius scoff "What? That you didn't allow Dimitris to rape you."

Narcissa flinched away from the crass word and all the connotations it brought with it.

Lucius sighed as he pulled her back and into his arms, being careful to avoid her injured arm. "I'm sorry I'm just angry with myself."

Narcissa frowned. "Why?"

Lucius held her a little tighter. "I should have been there. I just lost sight of you and…"

Narcissa placed a hand on his arm. "Don't beat yourself up…but did you know?...You tried to advise me to stay in the manor."

"Yes and no, "Lucius answered truthfully. "I knew that she was going to be there at the party but I had no idea how unstable she was."

Narcissa began to shake furiously as hot tears leaked from her eyes. "It could have been me..."

"Shhh," Lucius soothed as he urged her to turn around. Narcissa did and buried her face in his chest. "This is no one's fault but that bastard Dimitris!" Lucius reassured and he just rubbed her back up and down.

"He comes to me in my dreams, Lucius," Narcissa whispered in fright.

Lucius held her tighter. "That's why you came to my room that night."

Narcissa just nodded before she began to cry. Lucius allowed her to do so until she was so exhausted that she fell asleep.


	10. Truths

In light of recent events both Narcissa and Lucius had distanced themselves from polite society. Not that the young couple had anything to be ashamed of but by this time they had reached a point in their relationship were they truly enjoyed each others company.

Bellatrix was Narcissa's only window to the outside world and it was only because of her sister's letters that she was able to keep up to date with events, beyond the tranquil walls of Malfoy Manor.

It was early in the morning and Narcissa sat at the dining table. She was deflated by the fact that she had tried her hand at actually_cooking_ breakfast but (according to Dobby) Lucius had left at the crack of dawn. Narcissa was troubled by his spontaneous disappearance and as she wondered where her fiancé had gone, she opened a letter from her darling sister.

**_Dear Cissy_**

**_I'm not sure how you will feel when I tell you this but there is trouble in paradise…yes I mean father and Sylvia. I must confess that I am partially responsible for the unraveling of their relationship. After hearing the treacherous act that Dimitris carried out on poor Elizabeth I wrote to father about your encounter with that bastard. It is safe to say that father was livid and he confronted our step-witch. To put it bluntly the ink is already drying on their divorce papers…_**

_Why do I feel a pang of guilt? _Narcissa didn't have to ponder long though because the feeling lasted less than a millisecond. This was the amount of time it took for her to remember all the horrible things Sylvia had done.

"Good riddance," Narcissa muttered to herself as she put down the letter.

"I hope you do not mean me?" a smoldering voice asked.

Startled, Narcissa looked up to see Lucius standing in front of her and it was like she had swallowed a large tankard of butter beer - Her insides left all warm.

The apples of Narcissa's cheeks turned pink. "No no," she quickly replied, "It was directed at someone else."

With a nod Lucius sat and rubbed his hands together. "Is it just my imagination or does breakfast smell better today?"

Colour was spreading fast through Narcissa's face but she just shook her head. "It is probably because you're hungrier than usual."

Lucius bought this theory and soon enough he was gorging on two Spanish omelets' "Are you free this evening?"

Narcissa gave him a quizzical look before nodding.

Lucius seemed happy at this. "Good because I have something planned," he stated as he raced to finish. "I'm going to work now and all I ask of you is not to go into the back garden because the elves will be cutting, trimming…there just will be grass everywhere."

With a smile Narcissa nodded obediently and after seeing Lucius off she returned to feasting on the chocolate crêpes she had made. "God I'm good," Narcissa thought as the chocolate melted in her mouth.

There was then a pop and Dobby arrived to clear the table, he was halfway through this task when he piped up. "Miss…" he started with trepidation.

Narcissa's eyebrows knitted together as she wondered why the elf was addressing her. "Yes."

He bowed before continuing. "If you are wondering it's not the kitchen."

Lines appeared across Narcissa's forehead as she frowned harder. "What an earth are you talking about?"

Dobby didn't reply and there was no need to because in that moment Narcissa felt a sensation on her ring finger…like something was missing.

Narcissa sprang to her feet and in doing so knocked over her chair. Dobby flinched away from the clattering noise and quickly dropped his gaze so that she wouldn't direct her wrath at him.

"Oh my god my ring…I've lost my ring!" Narcissa cried as she bolted from the room.

()()()()()()()

Narcissa had literally spent all day searching and now tears of frustration were stinging her eyes. She had turned every room that she had ever been in upside down and Dobby was extremely distressed by the mess. He trailed after Narcissa, restoring order because in the end it was the elf that would get it in the neck.

Narcissa had reached her room and frantically tore the covers off her bed. Heart pounding, she searched blindly. Her movements became more and more frantic and Narcissa was on her knees next, groping underneath the bed._WHERE IS IT!_

Dobby entered 5 minutes later and gaped at the destruction. The content of every cupboard and desk drawer had been emptied onto the floor. The bookshelves had been cleared and the novels lay intertwined in various items of clothing. There was just a sea of stuff, to the point where the floor was invisible. The bed had been completely stripped and the pillows were missing. In the middle of the kings sized bed sat Narcissa. She was pinching the bridge of her nose and doing breathing exercises to try and calm her anger.

"_In vain_," Dobby thought privately as he watched the witch, "_How could something so small cause so much havoc_?"

Just then they both jumped to attention as they suddenly heard someone moving around downstairs. Lucius was back! For a moment Narcissa and Dobby's eyes met before she ran into the en-suite to get changed whilst the elf took to hurriedly cleaning her room.

"Blast it!" Narcissa cursed as she returned and went straight for her glove drawer. She pulled out a pair of deer skin dress gloves and quickly slipped them on. "What I'm I going to do?"

Fixing a smile on her face Narcissa went to locate Lucius and by the time she had found him her hands were already feeling uncomfortably hot.

"Hi," Lucius greeted her with a smile. "…you look beautiful."

Narcissa feeling suddenly shy just waved off the complement. "So…what's going on then?" she asked, eager to know what the night had in-store because despite Narcissa's distress, she felt strangely giddy.

Lucius grinned. "Well I was actually thinking of postponing my plans since I've got some work to finish …"

Narcissa playfully glared at him. "You are intentionally tormenting me."

Lucius inclined his head. "I do apologize." However his boyish grin was still in place as he held out his hand for her. "Come on then."

When they together reached the doors that led to the back garden, Lucius made a comment that caused Narcissa's heart to jump. "It's a little hot to be wearing gloves. Is it not?"

"Eh...I," Narcissa stumbled as she was all too clearly reminded of the predicament she was in. "I-I'm feeling cold though," she finished lamely.

"Oh okay," Lucius replied. Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief as his hands came to rest on the door knobs. "Are you ready?"

Narcissa nodded and the next thing she knew Lucius pushed them open. The first thing she felt was the heavy, humid air and then…

Gasp

Her mouth dropped open. The scene was breathtaking. A small table had been positioned right at the far end of the patio and was draped in a white table cloth. The table had been set for dinner and an ice bucket, containing a bottle of wine sat between the two plate settings. Beside the table was the pond which was lit up so that the fish could still be seen in the night. There were black lanterns _everywhere_ and inside each one burned a long white candle. There must have been at least a hundred of them all dotted around the garden and some were floating in midair.

Completely in awe, Narcissa walked forward a little and Lucius watched with a smug smile as she took it all in.

"Oh my goodness," Narcissa, laughingly said as she made her way to the table. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," Lucius replied before pulling out her chair. Still reeling from the surprise Narcissa automatically sat down and watched as Lucius pushed her in before taking his own seat.

"What is all this for?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius shrugged. "Because we have not had a first date yet…"

The couple then wined and dined in the candlelight for the better part of an hour and when everything had been cleared, they sat back in their chairs with a satisfied look. Narcissa then recounted Bellatrix's letter to Lucius and he seemed surprised. "So does this mean that you and your father will be able to work things out?"

Narcissa's frown deepened. "I really do not know…I guess without Sylvia in the picture we could get back to normal."

"It would definitely be a good idea for you to reach out to him," Lucius advised.

Using her hands, Narcissa's propped up her chin. "Is that so?"

He just nodded.

"Well if I do this then maybe you should reach out to your own father," Narcissa proposed.

Lucius Immediately shook his head. "That is completely out of the question."

The young witch found herself reaching for his hand. "Why?"

He just shrugged. "Just."

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow. "Lucius"

He shook his head. "It is nothing."

She wasn't satisfied with that. "Why?" she asked again

Lucius contemplated for a long time. _Should I tell the truth? _He finally sighed. "It is because Abraxas hates me…" Narcissa was about to open her mouth but he held up his hand. Lucius then stared into the depths of the lake before swallowing. "It is not an exaggeration. He… despises me because my mother…died giving birth to me."

Narcissa's eyes shot open and she felt her head spin as she was caught completely off guard. "How? Wha…t? " she breathed

He flinched a little before continuing. "My mother had a weak constitution and so Abraxas wanted to terminate the pregnancy." All Narcissa could do was look back at Lucius, horrified. Her stomach was sinking fast. Lucius took a large swig of firewhiskey that had somehow appeared in his glass. "Abraxas fought with her saying that he only loved her and could never love their child if it killed her…so to him I'm the devils spawn," Lucius finished.

Narcissa just sat, motionless in her chair as she tried to digest the information but she just felt like she was drowning. It looked like Lucius was drowning himself in firewhiskey as he downed another glass. The witch sighed before swiping the bottle of whiskey and placing it under her chair. "You know that what happened to your mother was not your fault?" Narcissa asked as she turned around again. There was no answer. She looked directly into Lucius's eyes "Right…"

Lucius looked away and so Narcissa immediately stood up and came around the table. She pressed her hands on either side of his face and stared it those now hollow eyes. "Now you listen here! None of that was your doing. Have you got that? It is just fate…cruel fate but fate- all the same."

They then both kissed each other desperately.

Narcissa, desperate to comfort whilst Lucius was desperate to be comforted.

He pulled her onto his lap and Narcissa leaned into him. Just the warm feel of having someone so close eased Lucius's pain and he managed to compose himself.

Narcissa eventually pulled away and ran her fingers down his cheek. "Right?"

He nodded. "Yes"

Narcissa then hit her fiancé. "Now that we have sorted that out can you stop acting like a drunk?"

Lucius could hear the teasing tone to her voice and he smiled at her attempt to change the subject.

"I am not a drunk. I enjoy a drink," Lucius replied.

Narcissa grinned. "Well I am pretty sure that is what alcoholics say."

Suddenly she felt hands tickling her sides and she began to squirm. "Lucius!"

Lucius continued despite Narcissa thrashing wildly around in his lap. "Say you're sorry."

Narcissa shook her head as she laughed. "Never!"

Only when Narcissa was completely out of breath did Lucius stop his form of torture. "Okay then now that you have not apologized. You have to tell me why you're wearing gloves."

Narcissa's laughter immediately subsided and she froze.

Narcissa then quickly tried to get up but Lucius ensnared her with his arms and pulled her back down. "Not so fast _cissy_."

Narcissa's eyebrows drew together. She felt some strange as she heard her nickname from Lucius's lips. It felt…weird. She sighed. "I guess you have been really honest with me tonight…"

Lucius nodded in a matter of fact way.

"Look Lucius don't be mad…"Narcissa started as she slowly removed her gloves. "but I have… lost my ring."

Lucius suppressed a smile. "Oh."

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I put it down somewhere and then I could not find it…"Narcissa continued to babble and only stopped when she saw Lucius smiling.

"You mean this?" he asked as he pulled out a shiny, silver ring from his breast pocket.

Narcissa's eyes bulged and as soon as she closed her hand around the ring she slapped Lucius.

He rubbed his arm, pretending that it had hurt so that she would get some level of satisfaction. "What is the meaning of this?"

Narcissa folded her arms across her chest. "You idiot! I have been on the verge of tears all day trying to find this."

Lucius watched as she quickly slipped on her engagement ring and witnessed the look of pure relief that followed. _"God. There it goes again_," Lucius sighed internally as his heart picked up an uneven and faster pace. "I was keeping it safe…"

"All day?!" Narcissa interrupted

"Okay how about I just wanted to see how much you would miss it," Lucius said truthfully.

Narcissa gawked at him. She was left completely speechless.

"Forgive me and I can make it up to you?" Lucius proposed as he tried to make her smile.

Narcissa wouldn't crack though. "You cannot recover from this!"

However Lucius knew that there was always a way. He sighed as he leant back in his chair. "Oh. Well I was going to ask you to dance …" He watched as Narcissa's eyes grew wide and bright. Her lips quivered but Lucius just waved his hand around. "But since it is a lost cause then I will not."

Narcissa scrunched up her nose and glared at her fiancé. She watched as he tried to suppress a smug smile. The young witch knew that to get what she wanted she would have to forgive him.

Narcissa threw her arms up into the air. "Urgh!"

Lucius laughed outright.

"Fine! I forgive you," Narcissa said and this was all that was needed for him to take her by the hand and guide her to the middle of the patio.

Their right hands intertwined and Lucius's other hand went to small of her back whilst Narcissa placed hers on his shoulder. Precisely on cue, the music started and Narcissa could not help but giggle and shake her head.

"Smooth," She scoffed as Lucius led the dance.

Still looking mighty pleased with himself Lucius just decided to take it as a complement.

Laughter soon followed and when it eventually died down the couple were left with the slow music… but not for long.

"Piano quintet…nice," Narcissa suddenly, stated, her words laced with sarcasm. "Guess you've indulged in this wooing business before?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "You are ruining the romantic ambiance I'm trying to create."

Narcissa cackled at the fact that he wasn't getting his own way.

"You always joke about me being with other women," Lucius pointed out as they continued to move in harmony. "Are you jealous or something?"

Narcissa's amusement faded in an instant. He had hit a raw nerve. She was about to pull away but Lucius tightened his grip. "No," Narcissa said indignantly.

Lucius easily caught her chin and forced her to look up at him. "You know Narcissa, they say that the eyes are the gateway to the soul," he muttered, staring into her bright blue pupils that were dilating "So…How about you try and answer my question, now."

His probing gaze caused Narcissa to blink more than usual but she held her tongue. After a silent stand- off that lasted a few minutes, Lucius sighed and let go of Narcissa's face. They resumed their waltz and Narcissa peered at Lucius through her eyelashes. The wizard was looking over her head and focusing on something in the distance. He had his lips pressed together in a straight line.

Narcissa felt her teeth clench. _Oh._ _Why do I feel bad when I think I have upset him in some way? I shouldn't and yet I do!_

She then huffed and this drew attention to herself. Lucius studied his stubborn fiancée as she made a face. He then heard Narcissa speak, this vague sound that he had to strain his ears to make out.

"…A bit," she finally grumbled under her breath.

Lucius's eyebrows rose at her confession. "Why?"

Narcissa blushed for a second time that day. _"Because I am selfish and I want to be the only girl in your life and for you to forget about every other one you've ever been with,"_ Narcissa answered in her head.

Lucius imagined that he would have felt empowered in some way by the fact that he had this effect on Narcissa but he did not. All he wanted to do was reassure her that there was no need for her to be jealous.

"Is it because…"Lucius wasn't sure if he should dare continue but he did, " you love me?"

Narcissa smiled despite herself. "Is it not obvious?"

Lucius shook his head. "Truthfully It only became apparent to me after I heard your conversation with Bellatrix."

Narcissa's face was burning scarlet now. She gasped. "You mean **_over_**heard," she then pointed a finger, accusingly. "I knew you were in her garden!" She tried to cool down her cheeks. "Oh my!"

By now their dance had slowed down to the point where the couple were just swaying from side to side. "Well since you wanted me to say it first …I love you," Lucius finally confessed.

Narcissa's skin tingled all over and her stomach fluttered. She manged a weak smile. "Thank you."

It was like Lucius had no control over his muscles as he instinctively smiled. "You know you are kind of meant to say it back."

Narcissa hit her head. "Oh yes I love you too."


	11. Darkness approaches

Narcissa had been living in perfect harmony for a month now and the only thing that had changed was that Lucius was staying later and later at work.

Narcissa knew that her serene day to day living had to come end…and sure enough two days later her peace was disturbed by a new development. A message from her _other_ sister.

Narcissa remembered gasping as the letter was brought to her by an unfamiliar owl. She had actually locked herself in the guest room to read it. It said something about Dromeda expecting a baby any day now but Narcissa could not read on as she heard Lucius arrive. Narcissa slipped the parchment underneath the mattress, only to return to it the next morning.

Sure Narcissa felt horrid for cutting ties with her oldest sister but she had married a muggle born for god sake._ I mean what did she expect? _There was not much Narcissa could do anyway, since their father (but more importantly Bellatrix) had disowned her -almost four years ago now.

Narcissa sighed as she walked down the hall.

()()()()

Meanwhile...

Lucius was in his bedroom throwing the most recent copy of the daily prophet (that Narcissa got delivered to the manor) into his fireplace. Lucius watched as the parchment curled in on it's self as it burned. _People are now going missing... just great_..._I'm sure its got something to do with this new wizard. He's the reason Abraxas has been working me into the ground."_

Lucius took to changing but then he spotted Narcissa passing the open door. "My darling, Rodolphus has invited us to dinner tonight," he said after her.

In an instant Narcissa was back in the doorway, a frown clearly etched on her face. "Why on earth has he done that?" She asked sharply. This was very unlike her brother –in-law and Narcissa was always unsettled by sudden changes in character…_something's going on_. Narcissa's suspicion even delayed her natural instinct to blush at the sight of Lucius's half naked body.

When it eventually surfaced on her pale cheeks, Lucius felt some silent male pride stir within him. Lucius hid his smile as he quickly slipped on another shirt. "He wants us to meet this influential wizard who is rising in power. He has certain extreme views that Rodolphus finds appealing..."

Narcissa's eyebrows drew together as she moved towards Lucius. "I don't like the sound of this."

Lucius looked down at Narcissa, with her delicate frame and doe-like eyes and he was overcome with a fierce need to protect her. "Don't worry, it's only one dinner and I'll be right there with you."

Narcissa chewed on her lower lip. She did not like this. She did not like this one bit.

()()()()()

Two hours later and Narcissa found herself in the only room in Lestrange manor that she had never been in- Rodolphus only used it to entertain _special _guests. It was a very odd room at that; the walls were coated in blood red paint and this coupled with the black furniture and low candle light left little warmth in the room.

_Where is this guest of honor anyway?_

As if on cue the door slowly creaked open and Narcissa could sense the sudden tension in the air. She gazed around the room to study everyone's reaction. It was safe to that they were all on edge, apart from Bellatrix. Oddly enough, Narcissa saw her sister's eyes shine, in a way that she had never seen before.

The sounds of slow footsteps grew louder until finally a wizard appeared. For some reason Narcissa found herself, holding in a breath as the black figure stood still, surveying the occupants of the room. She could not see a thing as his face was completely covered by a long hood. Rodolphus jumped to his feet before racing up to the wizard and bowing. He gestured to the only empty seat that had been positioned at the head of the circle. Narcissa then heard this incredibly low hissing noise and she nearly had a heart attack when she saw a snake slide out from underneath her chair.

Narcissa felt her heart pound as this unknown wizard took his seat and the never-ending snake coiled around it so that it could lie at its masters feet. "My dear Nagini," he whispered almost affectionately.

The wizard's head then titled slightly in Narcissa's direction

… Why did she feel like this man was in her head?

Suddenly her deepest memories were flashing before her minds eye…the day she was staring out of her bedroom window and Andromeda was dragging the only suit case that she had been allowed, down the drive and crying until she disappeared. Narcissa immediately drew up her Occlumency walls and when she snapped out of the memory she narrowed her eyes. _How dare you read my mind_! She glared at the wizard.

A soft laugh was then heard and everyone froze. Deathly white hands appeared out of the wizards robes and came to rest on the arms of his chair. "Impressive Narcissa."

The cold voice made her jump.

Lucius straightened up in his chair as everyone drew in a silent breath. He knew that his gaze was not the only one moving from Narcissa to the cloaked figure and then back again.

Narcissa felt her entire face burn but the wizard directed his attention to the rest of the room.

"I am lord Voldemort," he announced, "I have come to educate you about the slow poising of our world. The poising of our pure blood that threatens the very fabric of our existence…"

Narcissa strained her eyes to see this "lords" face but to no avail. It was like staring into the dark depths of a bottomless pit.

Lord Voldemort continued his speech. "...You are all blind to and so have allowed this treachery to go on unchecked…this diseased ideology that the mixing of muggle and magical blood is somehow beneficial…" his voice remained at the same decibel but occasionally cracked. Narcissa could feel his underlying rage and the raw, unbridled hate like a battering wave against a rocky, cliff face. She was quickly being overwhelmed and drowned by his emotions.

Nagini continued to hiss away. Her forked- tongue licked the air.

Lord Voldemort slowly stood to pace about the room. "Your children are not safe…" he began again, "They go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and all the while they are mixing with filthy muggle-borns that have stolen magic... Mudbloods are dangerous, they will seduce your children. Do you want that? Will you stand by while your children produce offspring's that will be devoid of all magical blood?"

"Of course not," Rodolphus answered.

Rabastan nodded. "I would rather die."

Narcissa watched as a quite murmur of approval broke out amongst the other guests.

"Then what would you do?" Lord Voldemort asked the room.

"I would use the cruciatus curse…" Rodolphus declared which received a collective gasp, "Use it until those disgusting mudbloods were writhing in pain and begging for death. Torture a husband by killing his wife first…."

Narcissa felt bile rise at the back of her throat as she tried to block out Rodolphus's hate speech. His irrational rage was contorting his face and his eyes held a manic look.

The air felt thick, humid and heavy.

She was finding it hard to breathe.

Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut as the room spinned.

Rodolphus would not relent. "or a mother by the death of her child…."

"Rodolphus…," Lucius suddenly cut in as he surveyed Narcissa's pained expression. "This is not something we should be discussing in front of the ladies."

There was then an answering clap before the cloaked figure moved like a shadow. The next thing anyone knew Lord Voldmort appeared behind Lucius's chair.

"Ah Lucius… always so... chivalrous," Lord Voldemort declared as he leaned in and the young Malfoy could feel his skin crawl.

Lucius's shoulders tensed and his grip on his cane tightened.

"But you are right," Voldmort finished. "Leave."

By this point Narcissa had opened her eyes and her face began to relax. She eagerly stood to take her leave but not before turning around to exchange quick glances with her fiancé and mouth a sly "thank you."

Lucius just gave her a nod.

However Bellatrix was far more reluctant and only when Voldemort dismissed her by gesturing to the door did she grudgingly go.

The door clicked shut behind Narcissa and only then was she finally able to breathe again.

Bellatrix led her down a flight of stairs and into her drawing room. "So what do you think?" she asked suddenly.

Narcissa's forehead creased. "What do I think of what?"

She actually smiled widely. "Lord Voldemort?"

Narcissa's forehead creased as she closed the door. "What about him?

Bellatrix huffed as she extravagantly lay on a nearby sofa. "Don't be coy Narcissa you know I have feelings for him."

"WHAT? How on earth would i know!" Narcissa practically screeched, "When did you start to have feelings for a man who I'm pretty sure is not even human?"

Bellatrix sat up suddenly. "Hey don't you dare say that," she defended, "He is an amazing wizard! And a real man to likes of which I have never met. He is not acting tough but really spineless like Rodolphus. He is tough. That's why I love him!"

Narcissa threw her hands up in the air. "Wait just a minute, Bellatrix! Love? Are you seriously deluded ?"

Bellatrix glared at her. "Watch your tongue sister."

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow. "Or what Bellatrix?" she asked, "What are you going to do If I say that he rambles on like a mad man?"

At this comment Bellatrix sprang to her feet, clenching her wand tightly.

The two young women should have been more careful because like they say "speak of the devil and it shall appear".

In the blink of an eye a cloaked figure seemed to materialize out of thin air and Narcissa nearly screamed. Even the unflappable Bellatrix felt her anger melt and instead she started to shake slightly. Both sisters fell back as he stood inbetween them.

"Who is Andromeda?" Lord Voldemort asked, without ceremony.

Narcissa's heart stopped. "_The letter…"_ she suddenly remembered. Narcissa had to press her hands to her sides to stop herself from subconsciously reaching into the pockets of her robes. Andromeda's letter burned there_… so much for showing Bellatrix_.

Bellatrix's eyes bulged before she took to accusingly glaring at Narcissa. "No one."

Narcissa could see her sister continue to quiver and even more so when lord Voldemort faced her.

"You dare lie to me, Bellatrix" he said, extenuating each word.

"She is the only dark secret of our family…She means nothing to me... let me show you ," Bellatrix pleaded.

Voldemort said nothing and instead he must have delved straight into her mind. He moved straight past the perhaps fabricated memories of Bellatrix yelling at Andromeda, to the tapestry with her burnt out face.

"This memory pleases me," he said.

"I never wish to disappoint you my lord," Bellatrix quickly replied, before bowing low.

Narcissa's eyebrows drew together. _What on earth has gotten into you…?_

Narcissa then felt the wizards gaze on her and it lingered there for a minute before he left abruptly and only this time he use the door.

Bellatrix turned on her sister like a viper. "What the hell could possibly make you think of that mudblood- lover?" she hissed in pure rage, "You made me look like a complete fool in front of Lord Voldemort."

Narcissa recoiled from her sibling, one that she now barely recognized. "What the hell is wrong with you Bellatrix! and she's still our sist…"

Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa by the arm. "Shut up, you hear me!" She threatened in a low tone, "That little bitch, muggle-born and any inbreds they produce are dead to me…" Bellatrix then began to shake in anger. "Do you understand?..."

Narcissa tried to pull away. "Bella you're hurting me."

Bellatrix just ignored her pleas as her eyes blazed. She pulled Narcissa closer. " …and so help me god if I ever see them I will kill them without sparing a second thought!" Bellatrix vowed as her grip continued to tighten like vice, "and if you so much as make me look like an idiot again or in any way affiliate with them, dear sister you too shall never be forgiven...and share their fate"

Narcissa felt the sting of tears as she stared into her sister's wild eyes, searching for what had caused this crazed state. Narcissa furiously blinked as her lips trembled, "What has he done to you?" she barely whispered.

Bellatrix finally let go of her sister, showing no signs of guilt or remorse. "He has shown me the true path," she answered before briskly, walking after the man she had become obsessed with.

Narcissa's lips parted as she gaped after Bellatrix. She then gently began to rub the sore, reddened area on her arm._I can't...believe this... I know i wanted her to fall and love and be happy but not like this...not to **him**_

First it was just a whisper but then the sound grew, until it was echoing off the walls. Narcissa could hear a voice desperately calling out her name.

She felt safer already. "Lucius?" she called back.

Suddenly he appeared in the doorway and they quickly embraced.

Lucius's hands travelled up her body, checking if she was hurt. He then cradled her face. "Are you alight?"

Narcissa nodded before placing her hands on top of his."Lucius what?...he..."

Lucius just managed a nod. " I know. He abruptly finished the meeting and disappeared. I thought..."

Narcissa pressed her fingers to his lips. "No no everything's fine...What the hell is up with Bellatrix and Rodol..." Narcissa started but Lucius silenced her with a long and slow kiss.

When they broke apart Lucius pressed his forehead against hers.

"You could have just said shh," Narcissa pointed out in a breathy manner.

Lucius rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks. "I could have but I needed to do that. He then took her by the hand. " We can't talk here, " he stated and with that the couple apparated.

Upon entering the manor Dobby was instructed to make tea and bring it to the purple room where the couple had retired to.

Narcissa stood whilst Lucius paced.

"Seriously Lucius what's happening? Who is this man?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius had a solemn expression. "He's dangerous and very persuasive Narcissa...not to mention very clever. He can find your weak spots in a second and manipulate people with ease...even without your own knowledge."

Narcissa shook her head, completely at a loss. "I mean I don't like muggle-borns and squibs as much as the next pure- blood but I would never go around killing them."

Lucius nodded in agreement "Nor would I... and as long as we just don't get involved with him or raise our heads above the parapet, we'll be safe."

Narcissa still slightly shaken took a seat. "I don't intend too."

She then stared out of the window and into the darkness.

"_Dromeda..."_

This was the last thing on Narcissa's mind.


	12. Dromeda

Narcissa was in complete torment as letters continued to arrive for her but she just kept going to guest room and stuffing them underneath the mattress . Soon there was just a sea of parchment under there and Narcissa found it harder and harder to ignore her sister. Each letter was more desperate than the last.

_She's about to give birth any day now…. But something's wrong…_

Narcissa was nearly brought to tears on many an occasion. She tried to figure out why she was so defiant towards Dromeda's plight and the only reason that she could come up with was Bellatrix. Not even that silly Lord Voldmort was stopping her, just Bell…

Narcissa sat on the end of the bed, staring out of the window. She felt her hands continue to clench into fists as she thought. _Who cares what Bellatrix's feelings are towards this? I can do whatever I choose. I did not leave father just to be told what to do by Bellatrix!_

This was the finally straw and Narcissa got to her feet. Her mind was made up.

()()()()

That night Narcissa anxiously watched Lucius ready himself for bed, all the while knowing that there was a suit case stowed in the guest room. The wind was softly whispering through the trees and it was oh so calm outside which mirrored the mood in the couple's bedroom.

The fireplace was alight, bathing the room in soft light.

"Lucius…" Narcissa started as she pulled back the covers.

He had already settled into bed and looked up at her. A small smile appeared on his face. "Should I make a mental note that this is the tone you use when you want something?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes but she too smiled. "I was just wondering if it would be alright to visit some of my friends for three days."

Lucius's forehead creased and his head tilted slightly to the side. "Sure…." He answered without a second thought, "But you do realize that you don't have to ask for my permission."

Narcissa felt like she had just fallen in love with the man in front of her that little bit more. "Of course I know," she told Lucius, "… because I can do whatever I want."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "You most certainly do whatever you want already…"

It was Narcissa's turn to stare at him, quizzically.

"Do you remember me saying that I preferred it if you wore your other sleeping attire because it is more appropriate for right now?" Lucius expanded. He then expressed a slight pained expression. "Instead of this..." He pointed at the half- slip she was wearing. "Are you trying to test my resolve?"

Narcissa slipped under the covers. "Perhaps," she replied before turning away from him and settling on her left side.

The wizard actually felt his eyes grow wide as the fire put itself out. Lucius continued to stare at the silhouette that was his fiancée but eventually after a couple of minutes he managed to turn away from her delicate form. He squeezed his eyes shut. Lucius felt too hot now to sleep. _Damn you and your coy nature._ Narcissa's delicate frame was burned into his mind and it was not like he needed to dream about her any more than he already did.

"You are so cruel," Lucius muttered.

He then heard a soft answering laugh, in the darkness.

Smiling, Narcissa, fell straight into slumber...unlike Lucius

()()()()()

The next day

After seeing Lucius off Narcissa made haste and left for the south of England but she was only able to apparate to the outskirts of Dromeda's village. Narcissa had to keep looking at the slip of parchment with the address that she was trying to find.

Narcissa had to say the place was beautiful… for a muggle village. Walking through the square there was a local church on the other side and all around shops displaced their goods in wide windows. She passed a sweet shop to see the metal weighing scales on the wooden counter and shelves upon shelves of glass jars filled with chocolates, liquorish and rainbow coloured treats. Beside the sweet shop there was a cobbled walkway which she slipped through only to find herself looking down on rows upon rows of houses. Narcissa half walked half ran down the hill.

"Number 10 heather crescent…"She muttered as she walked through the streets.

Finally, ending up in a cul -de- sac Narcissa spotted a modest two story house with a wooden fence that surrounded a front garden. A stone path led to the front door which had a golden number ten screwed into it. Suddenly Narcissa felt a storm of butterflies as she poised herself to knock on the door. Fear paralyzed her as she realized that after all these years her sister was in this very house and that they would soon meet.

_You can do this…you can do this_

Yet no matter how hard Narcissa tired she could not make contact with the door.

_Come on…. come on Narcissa…just knock…how hard is that?_

Sucking in a breath she knocked hard.

_I could run away right now…yes maybe I should…I…_

Just then the door opened.

Narcissa was faced with a fair-haired man with very tired looking grey eyes. He was well built and dressed in muggle clothing. His hair was askew and he had barely shaved.

Narcissa just expelled air as her mouth fell open; she stared at him. "I…"

The man's eyes grew as he stared back at her. "Narcissa?…"

She just nodded.

"I'm Ted…" he introduced, "err...Dromeda is upstairs."

_How dare he use my nickname!_ Narcissa narrowed her eyes before passing Ted but he blocked her path.

"Wait," he started but she didn't, "There is something I have to tell you," he called after her.

Rushing up the stairs, Narcissa saw that the door to the first room was open. It was submerged in semi darkness and there was someone rushing around inside. The curtains were drawn and there was a fire burning in the hearth. Narcissa saw the outline of her sister lying in the king sized bed and she seemed to be shaking. There was a women moving around her.

Narcissa barged inside. "What are you doing?"

The middle-aged women jumped before turning around. "Can I help you?"

Narcissa could not hide her disgust as she moved to Dromeda's side. "I think it is you that needs help," she stated, "You are doing everything wrong!"

Narcissa heard the women exchange angry and shocked words with Ted, who had now arrived. She didn't pay any attention to them though as she stared down at her sister who was white as a sheet. Dromeda's brow was glistening with sweat and she seemed to be in the grips of a fever. The duvet on top of her tented where her baby bump was.

_Good god._

Narcissa rolled up her sleeves before throwing open the curtains and light came flooding in.

The nurse continued to curse as Narcissa opened the window, put out the fire and threw out her herbal scented sticks.

"Come, Miss Andrews," Ted said quickly as he ushered her outside.

Miss Andrews cursed away as she was led out of the room.

Only then did Narcissa take out her want and pointed it at Dromeda. She started to mutter a few healing spells.

After a five minute discussion, the front door shut and Ted came back in looking annoyed. "That was very polite of you."

Narcissa just glared at him for his sarcastic remark. "I don't give a damn! Are you completely inept?" she accused, "…Getting a stupid muggle nurse to use her medieval techniques. She couldn't even cure a dog."

Ted's eyes hardened as he came closer. "Oh and you think your so clever? Well…." Ted cut himself off though.

"Come on spit it out," Narcissa challenged.

"If you were so clever then you would have figured out that Dromeda wasn't the one sending you those letters. It was me," he finished

Narcissa's wand was now pointing at him. "What!" she seethed.

The pair were about to argue when they heard a weak, throaty voice. "Cissy?"

Narcissa felt her heart jump and she slowly looked down to see her sisters eyes flutter open.

Narcissa leaned in closer. "Hi…"

Dromeda's quaking hand came up from underneath the covers. "Is that really you?"  
Narcissa immediately took it. "Of course."

Dromeda's eyelids then drooped shut as if it was too much effort to keep them open. She gave her sister's hand a limp squeeze. "Narcissa…" She breathed out with difficulty, "I'm… so tired...I can't…"

"Shhhh," Narcissa instructed as she stroked Dromeda's hair, "I won't be hearing any of this." Narcissa had to blink away tears. "You just go back to sleep and gain your strength," she told her.

Narcissa then took to tending to sister until the sky outside darkened. Ted had told her that there was a spare room that she could use but Narcissa stubbornly refused and watched him from a nearby arm chair as he took over.

()()()()()()

Two days later

After being in and out of consciousness Dromeda had finally gained her former strength and was sitting up in bed. She and Narcissa had spent most of their time talking non-stop while Ted kept his distance. The wizard realized that he was not welcomed by Narcissa and usually if they were in the same room together an argument would soon follow.

When Ted came in with Dromeda's favourite dish she wanted him to stay but he wouldn't.

"Why won't he stay?" Dromeda asked out loud.

"Who cares," Narcissa answered.

"Why are you still being so hard on ted?" Dromeda commented with rising anger.

Narcissa just shrugged nonchalantly which upset Dromeda... "Sorry."

"Fine. What if Lucius had been muggle born and our parents said you couldn't marry him?" Dromeda proposed

Narcissa snorted at the ridiculous notion..after all Lucius was as pure bred as they came. She took to thinking of how her teenage crush had turned into her everything. Narcissa faced her sister. "I honestly don't know what I would do..." Narcissa then stood to her feet. "…but it's a silly question because he isn't and ted is."

Dromeda folded her arms and they came to rest on her baby bulge," Narcissa that's not fair. Why can't you like him?"

Narcissa turned her back on her sister as she gripped onto the window ledge. "Because"

Dromeda sat up a little straight " Because what! Because your shallow…It's probably because he has muggle parents and that he's not pure blood!"

Narcissa shook her head. "NO. It's not that!"

"THEN WHAT?" Dromeda shouted (for the first time)

"Because he took you away from me!" Narcissa cried as she spun around.

Dromeda froze as her anger vanished in an instant. This was not the reply she was expecting. "What… "She whispered.

"Yes that's why I will never like him," Narcissa declared as tears leaked from her eyes, "he is the reason you had to leave. He is the reason we were never a proper family. If he hadn't stolen you away from me then I wouldn't have been deprived of my favourite sister."

Dromeda touched her face only to feel hot tear tracks.

Narcissa wiped her eyes. "You. ..would...have been there to cheer me up every day for two years Sylvia tormented me...you were always the nicest, kindest and strongest soul in our family " Narcissa was finding it hard to breathe through her sadness. " We were meant to live next door to each other...our children were going to play together."

Not even dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief could stem the flow of tears. Narcissa could barely see as everything was all blurry.

"But alas dear sister…. no..." Narcissa whispered before she hurriedly walked out of the bedroom.

"Narcissa….Narcissa!" Dromeda shouted after her. "Where are you going?"

Narcissa was too caught up in her grief to even notice Ted sitting to the right of the doorway. She fled down the stairs and the next thing that rang out was the sound of the front door slamming.

Ted stayed stuck to the same place where he had been eavesdropping. He leant his head against the wall as he heard his pregnant wife cry and felt himself die a little more inside.

()()()()

Once the anguish had passed Narcissa felt ridiculous. She had circled Dromeda's neighbourhood several times already.

If those feelings hadn't been building up for so many years she wouldn't have reacted so badly. It was like opening up the flood gates.

Narcissa then heard a rustle and her head snapped to the right as she peered into a thick hedge row on the other side of the street that flanked the sides of an alleyway. The witch felt her heart speed up ten- fold as paranoia set in. She quickened her pace but felt a pair eyes on her now. _No you're just imaging things._ Narcissa tried to console herself at as she hastily made her way back to the house.

Narcissa was greeted by the sounds of raised voices as she entered her sister's home.

She panicked as she heard the yells. _Oh god! What have I done!_

Narcissa bolted up the stairs, only to see Ted and Dromeda shouting at each other.

"JUST GO," Dromeda screamed.

Narcissa touched her wand to her throat. "STOOPP Wait! "She yelled and her voice was now as loud as a megaphone. She easily overpowered them.

The couple looked stunned and fell silent.

"Look..." Narcissa started sheepishly. "First of all Dromeda I'm so sorry for causing you unnecessary stress you defiantly didn't need this right now."

Dromeda breathed deeply as she rubbed her belly. Her eyes were soft as she stared at her little sister

"… and it's not Ted's fault, " Narcissa said which made both he and Dromeda exchange astonished glances. Narcissa looked at him for a second before turning her attention back to her sister." His only fault was falling in love with you ...which is pretty easy to do, "she added. Narcissa then held up her hands." If we were more tolerant and accepting and not so hung up on family tradition, then things would have worked out differently."

The couple, now smiling looked back at Narcissa and she felt a warmth in her heart. Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief that now everything had been put right.

"Anyway I am sorry to say but I have to leave now," Narcissa abruptly announced and this caused Dromeda to shift up in bed.

Ted had to push her back down as she tried to get up. "Why?" she desperately asked.

Narcissa laughed. "Dromeda I haven't told anybody and I said that I would be back in three days…people will get suspicious...If they aren't already," Narcissa pondered with slight apprehension as she remembered those dark shadows on her walk.

_No you are just hallucinating!_

Narcissa kissed her sister goodbye with a heavy heart, bid her farewells. Ted showed Narcissa out and he made a move to say something.

Narcissa turned when she heard his attempt to speak. "Don't try any heart filled sentiments. What I said up there still doesn't mean I like you," she stated plainly before turning her back to leave.

This made Ted grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he called after her.

Walking down the street Narcissa couldn't help but smile too.

()()()()()()()()

Lucius sat pensively in his study as he gazed down at yet another copy of the daily prophet. A few more witches and wizards had disappeared and Lucius knew who was behind these disappearances...no attacks. Lucius also knew that they were no longer alive. What worried him further was that he had not heard so much as a word from Narcissa and she was a day late arriving back to Malfoy manor.

Just then Dobby appeared with his afternoon tea. The wizard wasn't paying the elf any attention until he saw a sack stuffed with parchment beside him.

"What is that?" Lucius asked as he set his quill down.

Dobby stood in front of the sack, trying to hide it. "No-nothing Master…just something I tidied out of the guest room."

This only fueled Lucius curiosity but he masked it by turning back to his work. "Leave it here."

Dobby tried to remain calm. "I don't want to create mess I should…"

Lucius turned his acid glare on the elf and Dobby shrunk back. "I apologize for talking back master. Of course! " And with that he scuttled out of the room.

Once the door clicked shut, Lucius's hands dove straight into the sack and pulled out a handful of parchment. "Dromeda," Lucius read, thoroughly confused. "Who was she?"

After scrolling through at least twenty or so letters Lucius had gleaned that whoever Dromeda was , she was pregnant and really wanted to see Narcissa.

There was someone who would know…

()()()()()

Lucius sent word ahead of himself so that he could be received at Lestrange manor. When he arrived a house elf lead him to a drawing room where Rodolphus sat, along with Rabastan . Lucius was beginning to realize that elves were truly inept. After his specific instructions that he wanted to see Bellatrix.

The young wizard glared at the little frightened creature as it left the room and he was left with his soon to be brother-in-laws.

"Ah Lucius take a seat," Rodolphus invited.

Lucius picked up a crystal glass of firewhiskey as he did so. "I was looking for Bellatrix," he started.

Rodolphus felt his eyebrows arch. "Any particular reason?"

Lucius tipped back the contents of his glass and felt the sharp sting. "Narcissa took a little trip but I don't know where she is now."

Rabastan chuckled. "My my Lucius, already unable to keep a control of your young bride- to- be."

Rodolphus grinned. "Yes, a school boy error. You must keep them on a short leash from the start."

Lucius expertly hid his disgust at these two men who talked of their women like animals.

The two brothers then moved onto bragging to each other about their conquests and completely ignoring the young wizard.

Lucius cleared his throat to interrupt them. "I was wondering Rodolphus do you know who Dromeda is?"

This instantly killed the cavalier mood and jolliness. Rabastan nearly spat on the floor at the sound of that name and Rodolphus's face hardened.

"Well I will tell you that she was a reason that made me reconsider marrying into the Black family," Rodolphus announced.

Lucius sat up a little straighter.

"She is Narcissa's eldest sister, the one who ran off and married a filthy muggle-born," Rabastan informed.

Lucius could not help his eyes from widening a fraction and unfortunately Rodolphus caught on. "I tell you dear boy if your little chit has gone to see her I would fear Lord Voldmort's wrath.., "Rodolphus said and for the first time he looked utterly serious. "If he got word of this then god knows what ..."

"My fiancée would never do that," Lucius replied calmly, "I was merely wondering because I heard Narcissa and Bellatrix discussing her."

This did little to throw Rodolphus off the scent therefore Lucius thought quickly. "I… was actually wonder if I would have to take someone's head off as I believe that Narcissa may have gone to visit some man from her past."

This statement had the desired effect and Rodolphus's anger melted into a lazy smile. "Well isn't this a surprise…"

Rabastan, abandoning his glass, took the bottle of firewhiksey straight to his lips. "Don't worry Lucius, my little harlot did the same thing to me but don't you worry she's more than learnt her lesson."

Lucius saw the menacing glint to the drunken man's eyes as a grotesque and malicious memory flashed before them.

Rabastan then began to sway slightly in his chair. "Any-way, why are you giving Lucius such a hard time brother when your wife is servicing another?"

Lucius instantly faced Rodolphus, who was still smiling. "Well you see Bellatrix is no use to me, she doesn't perform her wifely duties and she is good for nothing else. Lord Voldmort took a fancy to her…" Rodolphus then took to piercing the foil seal of a vintage wine. "I thought I may as well give her over and gain his favour," he said proudly as he smelt the bokeh, "Bellatrix is foolish enough to believe that it is love and I am far too busy to burst her bubble."

"Busy-ying doing w-what?" Rabastan slurred

This caused Rodolphus's grin to broaden. "Well lord Voldmort gave me quite the little kitten, at the ripe age of eighteen and she is such a playful thing."

Rabastan grumbled into his empty glass," That's not fair."

Rodolphus leaned back. "Oh don't worry I don't mind sharing her…she does like that sort of thing."

Lucius set down his glass as got to his feet. He had had quite enough.

"Oh Lucius don't take offence that I didn't offer her to you," Rodolphus remarked as he gestured for the young man to take a seat again.

"No I'm fine, I really must go I do have a lot of work do to," Lucius announced before thanking them for their hospitality.

"I th-hiink he sho-uld offer Narc-issa," Rabastan suddenly said as he knocked over a glass in his attempt to each the wine bottle. "… always fou-nd her…tasty."

Eyes blazing Lucius suddenly advanced but Rodolphus tilted Rabastan's chair so and he fell onto the floor.

"Please excuse my brother," Rodolphus apologized, "He is quite the idiot when he is drunk."

Lucius sheathed his half drawn wand and just turned on his heel.

There was a smug nature about Rodolphus as he lit up a cigar and began puffing large plumes of smoke into the air. "I would be careful if I were you Lucius…this weakness for your lovely Narcissa won't go unnoticed," he warned.

Lucius turned only for a moment in the doorway to see Rodolphus's eyes shimmer. "Just a thought."

()()()()

Lucius started to wear out the floor of his study as he paced back and forth. "How could she be so stupid!" he said to himself as he rubbed his brow. Then another more pressing thought was. "How could she lie to me!"

Anger seemed to take a grip of Lucius's heart and he for the first time in his life felt rage towards Narcissa."Bellatrix is now Lord Voldmort's eyes on us..."

Lucius slammed his hands on the desk before gripping onto it. "Stupid, stupid girl!"


	13. Betrayal

Upon reaching the end of the street Narcissa heard Ted running after her. "Dromeda's waters broke. The bloody baby is coming!" he shouted, with a panicked expression. Narcissa had no choice but to turn back. With labour taking the best part of 18 hours and everything that followed after, Narcissa arrived back at the manor two days later than she was expected.

"Lucius... Lucius," Narcissa called out, still feeling elated as she dropped her case next to the door. However no one answered and all that followed was an eerie silence.

Narcissa felt her brow crease. "Lucius…" she called up the stairs but…nothing. With growing concern, she climbed the staircase and made her way towards Lucius's study. _He has to be there...he should be back from work._With a creak of the door Narcissa slowly opened it to peer inside but the room was empty. Narcissa was about to leave when she spotted sheets and sheets of parchment all strewed over Lucius's desk. Upon reaching the desk, curiosity gave way to panic, blind blood panic. Narcissa felt her heart straining furiously in her chest as she spotted Dromeda's letters.

She had to grip onto the table for support. "Oh my god…" She choked out "Oh my god!"

Narcissa's frantic hands searched through the piles of parchment and a number of them floated gently onto the floor. Mingled amongst all Dromeda's letters were copies of the daily prophet and each copy had been turned to the missing person's page…_missing._

"DOBBY!" Narcissa cried as she bolted out of the study.

"DOBBY! " she shouted as she ran back to the entrance hall.

The elf was there in no time and stood looking back at her with his tennis ball sized eyes.

"Where is Lucius?" Narcissa asked

Dobby bowed his head "Miss... "

"Where is he?" she demanded this time.

"I'm sorry. I don't know Miss Bla...

Fury contorted her features. "Are you lying to me?"

Dobby held up his hands "Never, Miss," he squeaked, " Master has been acting so strange... crazy... been muttering things about his dead mother before he left"

Narcissa voice cracked "Left for where?!"

"I don't know," Dobby wailed.

Just then Narcissa heard the familiar sound of burning and knew that someone had arrived in the manor._Damn I thought he had already disconnected the floor network._

"Lucius," the agitated voice called.

Bellatrix then emerged from the drawing room and her eyes widened as she spotted her sister.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked each other simultaneously.

"Aren't you meant to be gallivanting about England?" Bellatrix remarked.

Narcissa answered the sarcastic comment with a roll of her eyes. "Why do you need Lucius?"

Bellatrix had her hands on her hips. "Like I said to him yesterday Lord Voldmort wants to see him. Is he here?"

"Why does _he _want to see Lucius?" Narcissa asked sharply.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Just to ask why Lucius hasn't been turning up for his gatherings…and you for that matter."

Narcissa scoffed. "Since when did you become Lord Voldmort's little bitch?"

Bellatrix immediately drew forward with her jaw clenched and wand drawn. At this point both sisters stood tall as they faced off. The tension crackled between them but Narcissa had far more important things to worry about.

"Give your pathetic tough woman act a rest Bellatrix and get out of my house," she said as she turned her back on her sister.

There was silence for a time before Narcissa finally heard footsteps moving away from her.

"Well…well how loyalties change…No matter …take Lucius's side "Bellatrix slowly replied and what unsettled Narcissa was the glee in her voice, "Yet the last I heard Lucius came to visit Rodolphus because he was completely furious with you. "

This made Narcissa's heart seize as slight beads of cold sweat inched down her brow. All she was left with was Bellatrix's cackle which resonated and echoed in the manor long after her departure.

Narcissa paced about the hall, waiting for Dobby's return. She could literally hear the blood pounding in her ears as heart thundered in her chest.

Dobby watched her distress in silence.

"Is...Is there a place... that... Mrs. Malfoy use to go? You know somewhere she liked? Somewhere special?"

Dobby squeezed his eyes shut as he screwed up his face. He thought long and hard. "I remember..."

Narcissa gestured for more." Yes," she impatiently pressed

Dobby hit his head. "She used to talk a lot about... this... this cliff..." Dobby muttered rubbing his head."... White..." silence then stretched for seconds but to Narcissa it felt more like hours. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "That's it!" dobby squeaked. "The white cliffs of Dover! ... There was a bench on one of those high cliffs were she used to sketch."

Narcissa did not wait to hear any more and immediately apparated. In a millisecond she was standing on a high cliff. There was a slight chill to the air and the scent of sea- salt. The sky was gradually growing darker. Narcissa desperately searched her surroundings but there was just planes of grass as far as the eye could see. Thunderous waves crashed down below as the choppy water slammed against the rocky cliff face. The vibrations resonated in her ear drums.

"Lucius," Narcissa called over the roar.

Her feet carried her quickly up the cliff but she froze when she spotted a bench.

"Lucius," Narcissa called again as she broke into a run.

It took a couple of seconds before she reached the top.

There was a lone figure that stood so dangerously close to the cliffs edge.

"LUCIUS!" Narcissa screamed.

The figure jumped.

Narcissa paused a fair distance away. "Lucius don't do it!"

There was then a long stretch of silence as Lucius still stood with his back to Narcissa. It was like he was standing in mid- air as the cliff was pointed. He stood on the very tip where the rough sea air blew his cloak out in all directions. Then…slowly and surely Lucius turned and the first thing Narcissa met were his eyes. There… deep in his pupils burned pure and unadulterated rage and when this intense gaze became fixed upon her she shrunk back. Anger, like Narcissa had only seen once before. Lucius took a step forward which caused the young witch to take one back.

"Don't flatter yourself….You would never be a reason for me to throw myself off a cliff," he seethed.

This hate-filled statement caused Narcissa's breath to catch In her throat and with her mouth slightly a jar she looked back at the man she loved, only to see Abraxas. Never had Lucius seemed like this father…until now. She felt her stomach twist and clench as Lucius looked at her now as if she was nothing more than dirt on his shoes...that she was vile and disgusting to him.

"So…what are you doing here?" Narcissa mumbled.

Lucius just shook his head as he came charging towards her like a crazed bull.

In her haste to move Narcissa tripped over her own feet and landed on her back. She scrambled into a sitting position.

"No! Why don't I ask where you've been?" Lucius stated as he paced in front of her.

Narcissa gawked up at him for an entire minute before she managed to muster enough courage to speak. "You…already know," she squeaked out instead.

Lucius was swift to cut her down. "Yes I already know and how? Because I had to resort to reading your letters," He spat and Narcissa actually felt herself cowering in fear. His cloak swished every time he changed direction. "You went to visit your little blood traitor sister and Bellatrix probably kn…"

Narcissa cut in. "No! I didn't tell her where I was going. I swear!"

At this moment Lucius paused to look down at Narcissa. She had to crane her neck up to meet his face.

"Then why did she say Lord Voldmort wanted to see me?" He asked.

Narcissa could not answer for a moment as she stared into his wild eyes that were as turbulent as the sea.

"She… Lord Voldmort wanted to know why we haven't been coming to his gatherings," Narcissa finally said.

This seemed to appease Lucius for a moment but he started pacing again. "Do you know about all those people that have gone missing?"

Narcissa had no reply so she just nodded helplessly.

"Do you know what has happened to them?"

Narcissa toyed with her cloak. "There just lost Lu…"

"Oh grow up!" Lucius shouted and Narcissa's entire body jolted in surprise.

Her head snapped up to see his manic expression and felt genuine fear that he would strike her.

"Lord Voldmort's had them killed. They're ALL dead in a ditch somewhere," Lucius started to yell "Why? Because of doing similar things you did…mixing with blood traitors, marrying muggles or…" Lucius cut himself off.

Instead of finishing he just stared outward to the sea and took to pinching the bridge of his nose to quell his anger. Narcissa silently watched on as she wondered when the storm within him would pass.

God, Narcissa had no idea that there would be such repercussions for simply visiting her sister and yet…as Narcissa gazed down at the ground she realised, how flawed her plan had been. She hadn't taken care. She hadn't returned when she said she would...she had been effectively missing for days.

By Lucius turned back around. Narcissa had finally gained some of her former courage and so when their gaze eventually met she stared straight into his grey eyes. Narcissa opened her mouth to speak…"But I'm…not dead," she stated simply.

This alone seemed to reverse everything. Narcissa watched as Lucius was freed from the haze of mania and the anger was clearing from his eyes. It was like he was seeing her…truly seeing her for the first time. That… yes she was in fact here and not a figment of his imagination. He was not dreaming.

Lucius remained perfectly still, his expression unchanging but Narcissa knew it was safe to approach him now.

She quickly stood to her feet, never breaking eye contact. "It's me Lucius," she whispered as she took a step forward before taking a light hold of the fronts of his robes. He could feel her heat, the warmth of her body and her breath as she was only an inch away.

He would not let himself be drawn in though and so Lucius remained unmoved as he stared over her head. "This is dark magic… some twisted joke," he spoke.

"Look at me," Narcissa said softly but he shook his head, "Look at me" she pleaded with raising desperation. The only change was that Lucius's face twitched slightly in pain. "Look at me!" she demanded this time but he still would not

Narcissa released the fabric in her fists so should could lie her palms smooth across his chest. They slowly travelled up his body before finally settling on either cheek. For a split second Lucius closed his eyes against the feel.

Narcissa held his face firmly in her hands and forced Lucius (with some difficulty) to look down at her. When their eyes met this time it was a look shared between a wounded lover and a desperate women.

"Now you listen here Lucius Malfoy I am beyond sorry but I am here. I swear it's me," Narcissa whispered but with utter conviction.

Her eyes bored into Lucius's as she tried to convince him. He stared back at her and slowly he could see that they were the same blue pair he had gazed into while they had danced and the ones he met every morning.

Lucius touched her hand with his fingers before his own travelled down her arms. Narcissa felt goosebumps break out across her skin as his hands moved up her neck and when his fingers threaded into her hair. He was now firmly cradling her head. He stared at her long and hard.

Narcissa searched his eyes for any sign of understanding and then…

Before Narcissa knew it Lucius's lips came crashing down on hers.

Narcissa lost her breath as tried to kiss him back. Lucius wasn't gently like Narcissa had come to know but hard and demanding. He was not in control. This just seemed to be a reaction.

Suddenly they had the same thought. "Home"

The next thing they both knew the chill in the air was gone and replaced with the heat of a nearby fire. They were no longer standing on damp grass but a heavy rug.

Lucius and Narcissa's hands worked furiously to free themselves of their cloaks.

Narcissa had no idea how but she soon found herself on top of Lucius as they tumbled onto his bed.

They barely broke their kiss.

Lucius held Narcissa hard against his chest and an internal fire took light as he felt her curves against him. She was here, alive…safe in his arms.

Air seemed to caress Narcissa's back and she figured that at some point Lucius must have eased down the zip of her dress. It was a passing thought though as his slightly roughened fingers ran over each ridge of her spine. Narcissa shivered as she breathed heavily against his lips.

She was still straddling his hips as Lucius sat up. Their lips battled for dominance. Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck and reared up to sit on her legs. She was leaning over him.

The air so charged that neither of them could bare it.

They shared languid kisses as Lucius's hands travelled up her bare legs. Narcissa felt every inch of her skin tingle.

Lucius then quickly wove his hands through Narcissa's thick hair so he could pull her head to the side and in doing so this exposed her neck. He then took to attacking the skin there. His wet lips trailed up her neck until he reached the soft path of skin beneath her ear. Narcissa clung onto Lucius's neck tightly. "Oh Lucius…" she whispered as she held him close. She was unable to do anything else. No one had ever touched her in this way before.

Narcissa's arms and legs went numb and she started to shake. It was as if she was suffering from sensory overload. This is why she barely registered Lucius overpowering her and pushing her down onto the bed. Narcissa just lay on the sheets and surrendered herself to him.

Lucius kept the majority of his weight supported on his elbows as he settled between her legs. Yet Narcissa could still feel the heat radiating off his body and it seeped through her silk dress making it damp. The sensations were just becoming too much for Narcissa. She was surely going to implode.

Narcissa made quick work of the buttons on Lucius's shirt and once he was free of the fabric Narcissa took to tracing her fingers over his hip bones. Slowly they ran up Lucius chest to feel the hard contours of his body. Narcissa could hear his laboured breathing hitch against her lips. To Lucius it was like she was burning trails of fire across his skin.

He felt it harder and harder to breathe through the lustful cloud that had settled around them.

"No!" Lucius suddenly said loudly.

He tore himself away.

Narcissa suddenly felt his absence and sat up flustered. She was panting heavily and her face was entirely flushed.

Narcissa saw Lucius standing up bare- chested beside the bed.

"Wh…what's the matter?" Narcissa asked desperately as she recoiled into herself. She suddenly felt extremely embarrassed and hurt. Had she done something wrong?

Narcissa received no answer and as the seconds ticked by a thick fog of silence settled in the room. Lucius just paced up and down the front of the bed and in response Narcissa shifted uncomfortably. She was all too aware of her nakedness now. The straps of her dress hung around her arms and the zip was far too low down to close with one hand. Therefore Narcissa just sat awkwardly in the middle of the bed, clutching her dress to her body.

After, finally managing to calm himself down Lucius turned to her. The look of passion had been replaced with a steely expression. "I can't do this…" he started and Narcissa blushed furiously. "If I do… then our first time will be tarnished by the fact that it was born out of anger," he continued.

Narcissa stared back at him with her big eyes and this made Lucius take a step forward "No no no don't you dare try that look on me!" he jabbed a finger in her direction, "I am so mad at you right now I...I can't even… Are you stupid? Is that it! Have you lost your mind?"

Every time Lucius's voice increased in decibel Narcissa shrank further and further back. She felt like she was a child that was being told off.

Narcissa's lower lip trembled. "Lucius…please…"

He was upsetting her now but Lucius would not relent in his tirade. "No! You betrayed my trust! You made me look like a fool!"

"Lucius I…stop" Narcissa begged but Lucius continued his tirade.

After a time he eventually fell silent.

Narcissa was blinking fiercely so she could quell the rising tears.

Lucius's looked down at the women on his bed.

How she was unable to look at him again. How he regretted shouting at her. How she was half-naked and …Lucius was seeing more of her soft supple skin then he had ever seen before. _How beautiful…._

Yet Lucius would not let all this distract him from the wrong Narcissa had done him.

Narcissa fumbled around as she slipped off the bed. Still holding her dress she edged towards the door. "I'll just go now…" Narcissa whispered before meeting Lucius's eyes for a brief moment.

He still remained stony faced. "I think that would be best," he replied without hesitation.

This statement brought with it a fresh wave of tears and so for a split second Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut as she pressed her lips together tightly. She was trying to hold it together. Perhaps it was the shock of it all since Narcissa had been pretty sure that Lucius was going to at least let her stay in his room_… I guess not_

With her head bowed Narcissa swiftly passed Lucius but then a hand caught her wrist. Narcissa felt every muscle tense as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Her body was reacting to the situation as if she was under threat. Narcissa grasped her dress tightly with her one free hand so that it would not fall. She did not struggle against his hold but stared at the door with rising desperation, she yearned to leave and yet Narcissa felt herself being forcibly turned. She did not dare look up and instead stared at her feet.

Suddenly a soft pair of lips settled on top of her head and Narcissa felt a lone tear slip from her eyes. She should have felt happy but she didn't. Sure it was a tender moment but it lacked all that Narcissa had become accustomed too, there was underlying love yes…but no warmth….Without a word she was set free and with Narcissa's eyes glued to the floor she fled from the bedroom.

**TO BE CONTIUNED.**

**Ah… almost sex is always the worst**


	14. Happy resolutions

After a week of stand-offish behaviour, as well as silent breakfasts and dinners Narcissa was feeling completely irritated by her situation therefore she left the manor and made it a point not to tell Dobby

Narcissa went to Diagon alley and soon spotted a cozy little tea shop.

The bell above the door chimed loudly as Narcissa entered. There was a buzz of chatter as the air crackled with conversation. The next thing Narcissa registered was the pungent aroma of fresh tea leaves …lemon grass, nettle, mint... She breathed in deeply before walking towards the counter where a short, old man with a kind smile and wispy moustache stood.

"Hello," he said before inclining his head. "What can I get a lovely lady like you?"

Narcissa felt a rush of warmth to her heart. _Such a gentleman_

"A pot of mint tea please," She replied and Narcissa watched silently as he prepared her order and within a millisecond her thoughts drifted back to Lucius but she quickly squashed them.

The old wizard brought forward a tray, on top of which sat a blue and white china tea pot and a matching cup and saucer set. Narcissa felt slightly unsettled though as his eyes met hers. They were the type that could look straight through a person and into their very soul…

She could not afford anyone to see her hurt.

"Th-thank you," Narcissa muttered before quickly taking the tray and turning to find a seat.

Unfortunately for her though the shop was full, nearly every chair was occupied. Narcissa hated the social qualm of looking around aimlessly for a seat when there was none to be found. Nevertheless she moved around the room. There were two loved-up couples on the right side so Narcissa avoided them like the plague; there were families in the middle section with bratty children that were being a nuisance. Therefore Narcissa found herself walking all the way to the opposite side of the shop where she spotted a group of well-dressed elderly ladies. They had an air of superiority about them which was a clear indication that they were pure bloods… that… and the fact that they had distanced themselves from all of the other occupants of the tea shop.

In passing Narcissa heard a snippet of conversation."…Elizabeth Grayson…well a man from her past fought a duel with Dimitris and nearly killed him…"

Narcissa froze mid stride and at that moment the three ladies raised their heads to see her hovering beside their table.

Narcissa smiled awkwardly. "I do apologize… I'm a frie…I know Elizabeth."

Once this was spoken the elderly witches beamed up at her.

"Well take a seat then dear," the one with the purple hat quickly remarked. "Let me recount to you a delicious tale that only came to my knowledge a mere two days ago."

Narcissa sat gratefully.

The lady had no qualms about restarting her story but before she did, she made the compulsory introductions. "This is Annora," She said, pointing to Narcissa's left, where a stockily built woman, with rosy cheeks and soft brown hair sat. "That is Jocelyn…" She continued, pointing to the one with a slightly tanned complexion and blond hair. Narcissa then turned to look at the women directly in front of her. Narcissa guessed that she was the ring-leader of this particular group. The women had porcelain white skin, blood red lips and her jet black was held tightly in a bun at the nape of her neck. She was the one with the purple hat "…and I am lavinia."

Narcissa smiled at all three ladies.

"You remember Alaric?" Lavinia started

Narcissa's forehead wrinkled as she thought. Eventually the dashing man two years her senior came into her minds eyes. However she only had a vague recollection of him. Although what Narcissa did remember was that he was the prettiest man she had ever seen. Alaric, with his high cheekbones, strong jaw and chiseled features he was nothing short of a Greek god. He had beautiful bright green eyes and dark brown hair with a beard to match.

Seeing this recognition Lavinia continued on. "Well Mr. Grayson took a shining to Alaric when he was a young boy and with no parents he was taken into the Grayson's charge…"

"Even Mrs. Grayson's own sons adored him as he was their great older brother," Annora added.

Narcissa listened intently as she poured her tea. "Elizabeth has been a beauty from a very young age," Jocelyn gushed, "Her only flaw was that she had a weak constitution."

Lavinia was slightly agitated with her friends for distracting Narcissa and so asked for calm. Once this was achieved Lavinia picked up from where she had left off. "…Although Elizabeth had an amenity towards her brothers and they loved her of course, they always use to leave her behind and never wanted to play with her due to the weakness in her lungs."

Narcissa stirred her tea spoon gently in her cup as she thought of Lizzy. She was learning things she had never known about the young girl.

"This lent itself to a friendship blossoming between Alaric and Elizabeth," Lavinia remarked, "Mr. Grayson noticed the growing relationship between his only daughter and Alaric and so entrusted him with her protection…"

Lavinia's words rekindled faint memories in Narcissa's mind as she remembered all the times Elizabeth had been at various balls. Narcissa never failed to see Alaric near her. He was like her shadow.

They had this naturalness about them but Narcissa had always felt that there was something more than mere friendship.

As if reading her mind Lavinia spoke. "Unfortunately though, as Elizabeth aged Mr Grayson also noticed an only natural shift in her and Alaric's relationship."

Both Annora and Jocelyn nodded furiously.

"Of course!" Annora remarked.

"Yes it was only natural that such a friendship would blossom further into a romantic love," Jocelyn added.

"Alaric was sent away as a result and Elizabeth was terribly upset, she was never told why and was sent abroad due to the illness that her broken heart caused," Annora said, with pity, "She did not speak to her father for a long time after that. She knew that he was behind Alaric's departure."

Lavinia became impatient and so she shushed them. "Well three days ago Alaric came back into the picture after hearing about the atrocity. He hunted Dimitris down and drew his wand on the middle aged man before he could blink."

"On lookers had never seen Dimitris so uncomposed and a duel ensued," Jocelyn could not help but say with sparkling excitement in her eyes. "Only 10 minutes in though Elizabeth's father arrived. It seemed that he had also found where the little rat had been hiding. "

"The two fought savagely, fueled by the constant thought that Dimitris had defiled such a precious thing to them. However the authorities arrived before the two had a chance to kill him. Dimitris is now being held in Azkaban," Lavinia finally finished

Annora had been staring at Narcissa with a puzzled expression for a while now and it had not gone unnoticed by her. Annora's eyes grew wide as she managed to place the young girl.

Narcissa smiled faintly at her before shaking her head. Annora understood then that Narcissa did not want to be exposed.

()()()()()()()()

Lucius sat patiently at the dining table and Dobby stood nervously as they both waited for Narcissa. She arrived soon enough and could not help but smile internally as she took her seat. Dobby was on heightened alert as he scurried around the table with his head bowed low. The elf did not dare look up as he was sure that his master would be in a foul mood after such a wait and Dobby most certainly did not want to get caught in the cross fire.

However as dinner progressed, it seemed that Dobby's fears were wholly unnecessary since Lucius was his usual expressionless self…completely calm.

Dinner was very much a silent affair and the elf could barely stand staying in the same room as the pair of them. Sure they remained polite and civil towards each other but he could feel the tension in the air. Yet Dobby had no time to think as after 35minutes he had to start clearing away the empty dishes.

Lucius swiftly left and Narcissa, who had been festering for the entire duration of dinner, threw down her napkin. She rose and quickly stomped out. How could her mood have changed so drastically? In the morning she had been happy and content and now she was in a rage and upset. It seemed that her plan had not worked after all.

Narcissa was tired of Lucius's indifference.

_It kills me!_

She was making it her duty to deify Lucius…to make him angry…. She wanted him to shout because it would show that he at least cared enough to be bothered by what she did…but he wasn't

Narcissa gritted her teeth.

_Anything is better than his indifference._

With a disgruntled sigh Narcissa was about to leave for the guest room when she spotted a letter addressed to her on a metal plate. Narcissa took up the knife balanced on top of the plate and quickly sliced open the envelope.

Unfolding the thick parchment her eyes bulged as soon as she read.

_Elizabeth…._

_()()()()()()()()_

**The next morning**

Lucius heard a timid knock and when he didn't reply the door to his study still remained closed. Even as the seconds stretched on he could still hear Narcissa patiently waiting outside. For some reason this seemed to annoy Lucius more and eventually he grudgingly said "Come in"

Narcissa entered and gave him a meek smile. "I just thought I would tell you that Elizabeth is coming to call on me and..."

"She is not allowed in this manor," Lucius cut in without even looking up from his papers.

Narcissa gritted her teeth. " Excuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly fine," he replied, with rising agitation but his tone remained constant.

Narcissa was now cross. "Look I've been tip- toeing around you all week because I know that I was in the wrong but I'm sorry okay! It's not like I have not apologised a million times already..."

He raised his eyes and met hers but only for a brief second. "I take it then that you have forgotten about the fact that Elizabeth wished Dimitris had attacked you and that she and her mother actually did," he reminded whilst flicking through a report.

Narcissa silently gasped at Lucius's words as they stole her breath…such deep wounds to the heart are never forgotten as the pain is forever there and all that time does is turn the sharp pain into a dull ache.

"Of... of-course not," Narcissa's said, her voice cracking. She then felt her emotions harden. "I just came here to tell you because I did not want to make the same mistake twice but she is coming to see me ...end of story."

Narcissa then shut the door on Lucius before he had time to reply.

The wizard threw down his report to rub his temples. Lucius knew that saying such a thing was tactless and a cheap shot but he couldn't help himself. He was still mad at Narcissa…However that did not mean he wanted to hurt her. It was unintentional.

()()()()()()

**1pm**

Narcissa sat in the padded armchair in the conservatory where the sun came through and bathed her in light. She reveled in the warmth as it caressed her face. However her happy mood waned as Narcissa gazed out onto the patio because she was reminded of sweeter memories.

Someone cleared their throat.

Narcissa turned to see Dobby and a rather sheepish Elizabeth standing behind him.

" Elizabeth Grayson to see you Miss," Dobby politely recited as Narcissa stood to great her guest.

Elizabeth was still unable to look at her and so Narcissa just gave the elf a nod and he left.

When the young witch eventually managed to face Narcissa she burst into an immediate string of apologies. "I am truly sorry for the things I have done and said and the embarrassment. I'm sure you…"

Elizabeth continued to ramble on and Narcissa only picked out the odd phrase.

She held up her hand. "Please Lizzy enough. In the state that you were in, your actions were not your own"

Elizabeth's posture seemed less stiff when she heard her nickname however she continued to apologized for another 5 minutes.

Eventually Narcissa managed to calm her down enough to take a seat

"Your letter seemed urgent….What brings you here?" Narcissa asked with concern.

Elizabeth blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed and wondering if this was all a big mistake.

She pulled at the wool of her cardigan. "I…have no friends to talk to around my age…who are girls," Elizabeth started.

At this Narcissa's expression softened. She knew that feeling all too well.

"I suppose you have heard about Alaric?" Elizabeth continued.

Narcissa shook her head despite the fact that she had.

Elizabeth began to recant her story with a few additions which made it all the sweeter.

Narcissa watched as the young girls entire face lit up as she talked about Alaric. Her new found hope and happiness shined from the very depths of her eyes.

To Narcissa, Elizabeth's story sounded more like a romantic film plot and yet it was not. It was real.

"What is the problem then?" Narcissa asked, now confused.

Elizabeth's perpetual blush darkened. "He asked me to marry him."

Narcissa suddenly leant forward her eyes wide with surprise. "Really?"

The excitement in her voice made a shaky smile break across Elizabeth's face.

"Yes," she whispered.

Narcissa took Lizzy's hands. "Well this is great news….isn't it?"

Elizabeth met her eyes. "Of not!" she exclaimed "….I'm not good enough for him now." Elizabeth's voice cracked by the end and her eyes were now shining with tears. They leaked from her eyes quickly.

"What on earth has made you think that you are not good enough?" Narcissa asked however the answer was evident by Elizabeth's despair. Narcissa took her firmly by the shoulders. "Now you listen here! That event does not change anything…you are still deserving of a great and kind man."

Elizabeth was now shaking as she continued to cry. "But I feel so dirty…all time. He comes to me in my dreams and it's like it's happening all over again. Why should Alaric settle for someone who is damaged?"

These words alone made Narcissa gasp in pain and with the heaviest heart Narcissa had ever experienced she grabbed the young girl and held her tightly to her chest. Elizabeth sobbed away into her shoulder. Narcissa found hot tears sting her own eyes but she quickly blinked them away as they would not help Elizabeth In the slightest. This was far beyond Narcissa's expertise after all she had not had a mother figure in her life for so long and so such abilities to console and comfort in times of such tragedy were hard.

"You're okay Lizzy. You're okay," Narcissa repeated as she stroked Elizabeth's hair.

After at least 10 minutes Elizabeth eventually pulled away and Narcissa quickly conjured up a box of tissues.

"I'm not though," Elizabeth sobbed into a tissue.

Narcissa rubbed her arm. "Listen to me now. You have a man that adores you and you are every bit as deserving of his love."

Elizabeth looked at her with watery eyes. "Really?"

Narcissa made the most serious face she could muster and nodded furiously. "Yes! Never let _him_ ruin anything. You will be happy with Alaric for the rest of your life whilst _he_ will rot in Azkaban with the dementors."

Red eyes then met Narcissa's. "But I don't think I will ever be able to be…intimate with Alaric," Elizabeth whispered.

Narcissa shifted uncomfortable in her chair. "Oh…Elizabeth I am really not qualified to…"

Elizabeth grabbed her hands. "Please…What should I do?" she asked in a broken voice.

Narcissa breathed in deeply. "I think," she started, "That you should go…and say yes to Alaric…and move away with him and start again."

Elizabeth dabbed her eyes with a fresh tissue. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes…I do…I feel that it would be the best thing for you," Narcissa remarked, "Distance will allow your awful memories to fade and you will eventually find it in yourself to be close to Alaric in that way."

Elizabeth's eyes began to brim with water again as she threw her arms around Narcissa and hugged her fiercely. "Oh Narcissa you are such a good person," she half sobbed, half laughed.

"I don't know about that," Narcissa scoffed as she just rubbed Lizzy's back. "…but what I do know is that you are the strongest of us."

()()()()()

**The next morning**

Narcissa was filled with a new found determination after her meeting with Elizabeth…compared to her , Narcissa's situation was nothing but childish.

Therefore after yet another silent breakfast Lucius was about to leave but this time Narcissa reached the door first.

She blocked his way.

He looked down at her with mild amusement in his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?

Narcissa folded her arms across her chest. "You cannot leave until we talk."

Lucius just brushed off her words. "Would you kindly move out of my way?"

"No," Narcissa said as she took her stand.

"What if I made you?" Lucius stated as he moved that bit closer until there was no space between them.

Narcissa felt her back hit the door. She swallowed a little. "Y-you wouldn't."

Towering over her and meeting those wide blue eyes Lucius knew that she was staring him down. With a sigh Lucius relented and turned his back on her.

"Why are you still mad at me?" Narcissa asked as she followed him.

The lack of space seemed to frustrate Lucius. "It is nothing."

"Well it must be something because you banished me from your room and you haven't spoken to me in ages," Narcissa pointed out.

Lucius tried to move away from her again. "I do not want to talk about this!"

Narcissa frowned. "Why?" she demanded.

Lucius's agitation was growing. "Would you just leave it!"

Narcissa blocked his way again. "Why are you still angry with me? "

Just then Lucius grabbed her. His eyes were wild which silenced her. "Because you are my weakness… Okay!"

Narcissa just screwed up her face as he released her to walk away. "What!... What kind of ridiculous reason is that?"

Lucius paused as he reached the door. He then turned and his eyes were blazing "Ridiculous?"

Narcissa marched towards Lucius but fell short when he threatened to leave. "Yes it is!… So what! Do you think I like the fact that you are mine? "She scoffed. "Of course I don't. I hate the fact that if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do? Or how I would survive?"

Lucius gazed back at her with a somber expression.

"Look family and the people closest to your heart have the capacity to hurt you more than some sadistic stranger and their betrayal will cut even deeper" Narcissa enlightened ". But you know what…that is just life!"

Narcissa's chest heaved after such a rant.

Everything was quiet apart from the consistent ticking of the clock.

Lucius just gazed out of the window. He seemed to be amerced in thought.

Narcissa, although still angry had the capacity to register this strange state of contemplation that Lucius was in.

After a lengthy five minutes Lucius met Narcissa eyes "I have never felt this betrayal before….I have never been close enough to anyone for that" he said more to himself than to Narcissa.

This floored Narcissa and her anger melted away immediately which caused her features to soften.

How could she have forgotten?

To have a weakness for someone there must be an initial bond …a bond so great that only despair greets you when it is lost.

_Lucius has never had a chance to form a strong bond with anyone… His mother died when he was born. Lucius has no siblings and what he and Abraxas have can barely be called a relationship._

Lucius's leant against the door and Narcissa was overcome with a need to comfort him.

He then faced her. "I'm sorry," Lucius stated, still with a confused look.

Narcissa hurriedly came to stand before him. The confusion on his face was so foreign that Narcissa, no more knew what to do with it than she did with Lucius's indifference. He pushed himself off the door to straighten and as Lucius gazed down at his fiancée a strand of stray blond hair escaped his ponytail. Without thinking Narcissa brushed it back behind his ear but as she her hand moved away Lucius swiftly caught it.

She froze.

Lucius searched her eyes. "I was on that cliff because….I thought I lost you"

Narcissa's mouth immediately fell open as she gazed back at Lucius with teary eyes. "W… W-hat?" she whispered

Lucius just held her tightly. "Yes…I must…_really_…love you then."

Such a declaration made it hard for Narcissa to breathe. "It would seem so," Narcissa uttered, "and the feeling is mutual."

Lucius suddenly placed his other hand underneath her jaw and held her neck lightly. He tilted Narcissa's head up. The intense gaze had returned and Narcissa was left powerless. She could not look away. The fire was raging behind his steel grey eyes and soon enough his lips settled on top of hers.


	15. The wedding

Finally the wedding

* * *

**()()()()()()()()**

**We would cordial like to invite you to the wedding of **

**Narcissa BLACK, daughter of Cygnus BLACK**

**and**

**Lucius MALFOY, son of Abraxas MALFOY**

**To share in this joyous union between two great families who will ensure the continued purity of magical blood.**

**()()()()()()()()()**

Narcissa barely had time to think this day.

She found herself being ushered into a horse drawn carriage.

Narcissa's stomach had been in knots from the moment she had risen and as the day progressed, this tension had not eased in the slightest. The young witch pressed her hand to her lips to quell the feelings of nausea as she gazed out of the window. She was surrounded by the rolling hills of Scotland and as the wheels of the carriage (rather ungracefully) traveled up a graveled path, a castle came into view. It sat strong against the setting sun and isolated beside a calm river. Although, dwarfed by the hills that surrounded it, the castle was still magnificent in size. The turrets and parapets stood proud and there were an array of round towers and thick stone walls.

Upon finally reaching the castle, the driver opened the carriage door and lent his hand to Narcissa. She took it gratefully before stepping down. The horses neighed and whinnied as she passed. The staff hurriedly came out to greet her before leading her up two flights of spiral stairs. Narcissa's head spun due to the dizzying height and she soon found herself in one of the rooms in the circular tower. It was large and lavishly decorated. Her dress was hanging on the back of the heavy oak door. It had been steamed and perfectly arranged.

Narcissa did not have a minute to ponder as there was a swift knock at the door and two witches came in to help Narcissa into her dress. The two middle aged women took to their task and Narcissa felt slightly faint as she had to breathe in for her dress to be zipped up.

Since her separation from Lucius, Narcissa had no one to talk therefore she felt rather glum.

Narcissa suddenly became distracted though as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She managed a faint smile. The dress was beautiful. The bodice was well fitted and the rich organza material flowed down her body like water and formed a long train behind her. Lace stretched from the bodice up to her shoulders and formed long sleeves but as there was no lining Narcissa's soft, milky skin was exposed.

Someone nearby cleared their throat. Narcissa looked up to see that there was a short, elderly witch with a weather beaten face and greying hair, standing in front of her…. _The others must have left_. She smiled at Narcissa and this in turn caused her to smile.

"You do look like a vision in white Miss," she complemented, "Well…a vision in ivory to be more precise."

This caused Narcissa to laugh lightly and she beamed down at the women. _What a kind soul._ "I'm sorry and your name is?" Narcissa asked.

This caught the women by surprise. "Florence…" she replied. "Now take a seat and face me. I still have work to do," She added hastily.

Narcissa's smile widened at Florence's awkward nature but she did as she was told. Florence applied a light layer of make- up before brushing through Narcissa's long hair. She expertly fashioned a plait that ran along the crown of Narcissa's head. The rest of her blonde locks were gathered and curled before being arranged into an intricate bun. On more than one occasions Narcissa felt the scrape of a pin against her scalp but she could not bring herself to tell the nice woman. Florence then gently pushed a crystal tiara in front of the bun before fixing the veil there.

Narcissa stood to admire Florence's work. "Amazing," she breathed.

"Wait," Florence said suddenly. She disappeared for a moment only to return a second later with a cascade bouquet. Once she handed it to Narcissa she sighed in content. "Done"

()()()()()()

All too quickly Florence took her leave and all Narcissa could do was stand beside the tower window and wait for the guests to be seated. For the past 15 minutes , carriages had been arriving in there droves and Narcissa watched on as the Black's, the Malfoy's as well as the Rabastan's and nearly every other social elite family arrived. Narcissa's stomach clenched again. She wanted her wedding to be a small intimate affair since there were very few people in the crowds that Narcissa could say were genuinely happy for her. They were all looking over this wedding with jealousy and ill feeling. However they covered their true feelings with false smiles.

With so many placing the evil eye on her, Narcissa required all the help that god, magic and luck could afford her.

A knock at the door brought Narcissa's attention away from the window and she turned. _Ah I wondered when he would arrive_.

"Come in father," she said, stiffly

There was no answer and so with a huff Narcissa walked across the room.

Suddenly there came a whisper. "It is I."

Narcissa's hand paused on the door knob as her eyebrows shot up. Her voice brightened. "Lucius what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" He asked

Narcissa frowned. "No it is bad luck!" she chided as her stomach churned.

"I will close my eyes," Lucius promised.

Narcissa sighed before quickly opening the door and although the very sight of him was enough to calm her nerves, she still did not feel comfortable.

Lucius entered and Narcissa just as quickly shut the door behind him. The wizard stood in the middle of the room with his eyes closed. "See just like I promised," He remarked. Lucius could smell sweet perfume to his right and so he figured that this was where Narcissa stood.

Narcissa was still not content and looking about the room she spotted a silk scarf on the bed. She raced to get it before standing behind Lucius, "Would you please kneel a little?"

Lucius obeyed .

Narcissa tied the material around his eyes and with Lucius blind folded she finally felt relaxed.

"Ooo…you are quite naughty," Lucius teased as he straightened up.

Narcissa gasped in horror as a blush burned her cheeks. "Lucius!"

He chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Narcissa asked, in a slightly sullen tone.

Lucius turned to where her voice was coming from. "I assume you have given no thought to your something borrowed or blue?"

Narcissa gave an answering gasp. "Oh no"

"Just as I figured," Lucius replied as he pulled a wooden box from his robes and presented it to her.

Narcissa took it. "…what is this?"

She pried open the lid and there nestled on a velvet cushion was a silver bracelet encrusted with sapphires.

When the silence stretched on Lucius finally spoke "It was my mother's…"

"Oh Lucius…I can't take this," Narcissa remarked as her fingers ran over the bright blue jewels. "…How did it come into your possession?"

"…From the only aunt that likes me," Lucius informed, "Also I have no use for it so you should take it." He then fumbled for the box and took the bracelet.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius stooped down to her level and began to fix the bracelet onto her wrist before she could protest any further.

"Of course. It will only gather dust otherwise," he remarked swiftly.

Narcissa watched Lucius with a tender smile as he continued to try and fasten the bracelet. Of course with his eyes blindfolded this was a challenge but Lucius as stubborn as he was would not give up. Eventually Lucius managed and Narcissa's heart fluttered. Without thinking she reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, Lucius looked up in surprise but he could only see darkness. Narcissa knew that what he had given her was far more precious and sentimental then he cared to admit. _You honor me… _The next thing Lucius knew Narcissa was guiding him to her lips. Her soft feathery touch was enough to stir up bridled lust, excitement and deep love within him.

However Narcissa quickly withdrew and Lucius found himself trying to stop her but he ended up only grasping thin air.

He heard a giggle.

"Ah ah ah Lucius you must wait until tonight," Narcissa said seductively.

Then the next thing Lucius knew he was being pushed out of the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

Lucius immediately pulled off the blind fold from his eyes. All he could do was lean against the closed door. "She will be the death of me…"

()()()()()()()()

The violins and harps began to play and Narcissa was sure that she was about to vomit.

With shaky fingers she pulled the veil over her face. Narcissa could feel her skin heat up fairly quickly as her breaths became trapped beneath the sheer veil. _Need to calm down. Need to calm down_

Narcissa was so caught up in her anxiety that she did not notice Cyngus approaching her.

For a time the older wizard just gazed upon his daughter. He watched as she paced back and forth across the dark hall, her train swishing one way and then the other. He could not help but smile. "She is quite a beauty and so much like her mother," Cygnus thought. However his mood darkened as he realized that Narcissa would not be too happy to see him.

"Hello," Cygnus finally said and just as he had predicted Narcissa greeted him with a pinched expression.

However there was no time to engage each other as the pair quickly took their positions.

"Narcissa…" Cygnus started as the heavy oak doors slowly began to open.

Narcissa's grip on her bouquet tightened. "Now is not the time father. I don't want to hear it."

Cyngus took her arm and looped it through his. "Very well, but know this….that with all my terrible flaws…" he started but paused to awkwardly straighten his robes. " I have always loved you."

This caused Narcissa to turn sharply.

Both Narcissa and Cyngus stared at each other in silence.

For a moment they forgot that soon they would be exposed to a giant hall containing over a thousand guests.

Narcissa's lips trembled. "You have not said those words to me since mother died," she whispered as she stared into her father's pain filled eyes.

Cygnus squeezed her hand as his eyes shined. "I know…I am sorry."

Narcissa's eyes grew wide. Never had she heard him apologize.

Suddenly remembering, Narcissa quickly plastered on a sweet smile.

Just then the music seemed to increase in decibel and Narcissa and Cygnus were bathed in a flood of candle light as the doors fully swung open.

Everyone stood at once and every face in the hall was staring in Narcissa's direction. She instinctively took a step back. However Cygnus was there on hand to lead her down the aisle. Narcissa tried to calm her heart which was beating wildly inside her chest. On their own accord her hands had started to shake furiously. In answer to this Cygnus held her hand that bit tighter.

The hall was magnificent in size and grandeur. The enchanted ceiling reached up to the skies. The strong oak beams were beautifully hand crafted and were decorated in the finest, silver and gold embellishments. There were three large crystal chandeliers that illuminated the entire hall and strong stone pillars reached down from the ceiling and were entwined with ropes of fresh flowers.

Narcissa swallowed loudly as she passed rows and rows of Elmwood benches that contained people that she had never really cared for and some that she had not seen in years.

Therefore due to this reason the aisle seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

At the front of the hall there was a stage which was positioned underneath a wide arched window. The stain glass made it impossible to tell what time of day it was.

On top of the stage stood Lucius, composed as ever but the wizard could not control his racing heart. He stood next to an elderly wizard who was to perform the ceremony. Lucius had been told that he was the one who had presided over Cyngus's marriage to Narcissa's mother, which Lucius found hard to believe. After all, the man was old back then so now he should surely be dying or at least on deaths door. However when Lucius's eyes wandered to his left he realized that the old man was fairly healthy. He had a gentle smile, his withered hands were clasped in front of him and his balding head still had wisps of pure white hair.

Lucius quickly shook himself free from his thoughts. He wondered why he was staring at the old codger when his beautiful bride- to -be was floating down the aisle.

He watched on as Narcissa glided closer to him. Lucius's eyes scanned the crowds and spotted the looks of seething envy that were being thrown her way. He could see her bouquet shaking.

_Damn these people! Why are they here?_

Lucius briefly turned his back on the audience to pull at his shirt collars. He could not breathe and watching Narcissa in all her splendor did little to aid him.

Her wedding dress highlighted her beautiful figure and Narcissa's veil failed to conceal her full red lips, thin nose, high cheek bones and large ocean blue eyes, that were framed by thick eyelashes.

Narcissa looked up to see Lucius staring at her and a raising blush surfaced on her cheeks. Despite her embarrassment and shyness she realized that the occupants of this room did not matter to her, apart from Lucius. This was their day.

Abraxas was the last person that Narcissa and her father passed before they finally stepped onto the stage. When Narcissa felt Cygnus begin to draw away from her, she turned. He could not meet her eyes and Narcissa had no idea what compelled her throw her arms around him. Narcissa hugged him tightly.

No she knew exactly why.

It was simple.

He was her father. "I love you, father."

Cyngus squeezed his youngest daughter so tight, like he had done when she was a child. "I love you too. I am sorry," Is all that Cygnus continued to repeat before he had to step off the stage and take his position beside Bellatrix (Who had been uninterested in the ceremony from the beginning)

Narcissa faced Lucius with a faint smile and downcast eyes and although he remained stoic…she knew his true feelings…and this only made her smile grow as the pair turned their backs on their guests.

They both faced the old man and on mass everyone took their seats.

The elderly wizard began. "I am Adelais and I shall preside over this joyous occasion…"

Although Narcissa could see his lips move she could not hear his words. He must have been giving some flowery speech. She only noticed Lucius lifting up her veil, upon instruction, so that it flowed over her head and down her back. After this Lucius stretched out his arm and Narcissa was instructed to lay her palm on top of his outstretched hand.

Adelais took out his wand and as he circled their hands he recited a spell. Narcissa watched as a string of yellow light entwined them.

"I join these two souls…" Narcissa caught the words as the light burned bright.

Then Adelias gave her a strip of parchment and Narcissa frowned

Lucius began to speak in Latin and this only served to further confuse her. "_sic erit; haeserunt tenues in corde sagittae_…" he started. Narcissa looked around at her guests to see that they were equally as lost but then Narcissa remembered the parchment in her hands.

_A translation…_Her eyes followed the lines_. _"_Thus it will be; slender arrows are lodged in my heart_…" She silently read.

"et possessa ferus pectora versat Amor."  
Cedimus, an subitum luctando accendimus ignem?  
cedamus! leve fit, quod bene fertur, onus_,"_ Lucius recited.

"_and Love vexes the chest that it has seized  
Shall I surrender or stir up the sudden flame by fighting it?  
I will surrender - a burden becomes light when it is carried willingly."_

At this moment Narcissa experienced such an intense sensation. It was indescribable…like a flaming heat mixed with something fluttering in her stomach…such raging butterflies…

Adelias signaled for the ring bearer.

Lucius gently took Narcissa's hand and slipped on the silver ring. "With this ring I symbolize my devotion and loyalty," he repeated.

With Narcissa's head still bowed, she did the same.

The elderly man held up his hands "…And to seal the vows you may kiss the bride," he announced.

Narcissa looked up in surprise and Lucius had to bite down hard on his lips to stop himself from smiling.

Why was she so surprised?

This amusement did not escape Narcissa's attention and she blushed harder. Lucius leaned in close as did she and although there was so much passion to be shared they kept there kiss brief in the presence of their guests.

There was than a loud rapturous applause.

()()()()()()()()

Celebrations were truly underway as the benches were replaced with tables of 10 so that the guests could wine and dine. House elves scurried around as they did there utmost to provide excellent service as they knew that there would be consequences otherwise.

The newly -wed couple were dismayed to find that their table was positioned on the stage for all the guests to stare at but there was an advantage - They were the only two at the table.

Narcissa's cheeks were beginning to hurt due to her constant poker-face.

After living with Lucius for so long she seemed to find it hard to maintain her mask for long periods of time.

Suddenly Narcissa's wandering eyes caught the sight of a cloaked figure at the very back of the hall. It lurked in the shadows. Narcissa's fork paused mid- way to her mouth as she saw Bellatrix excuse herself.

Narcissa slowly turned to Lucius as Bellatrix made her way to the oak doors.

"Lucius do you see…." She started as she pointed to the roasted potatoes beside him.

"I do," Lucius answered as he placed the platter in front of her

Narcissa smiled as she spooned the herbed potatoes onto her plate. "What is he doing here?" she asked, unable to hide her worry

When Narcissa turned back she saw that both Bellatrix and the cloaked figure had disappeared.

"I don't know my dear," Lucius answered truthfully.

Narcissa continued to smile down at the guests. "She is his spy Lucius. She must be plotting something"

Narcissa felt Lucius touch her arm. "Don't think about them… Not today…Not now," he whispered. Lucius wished to kiss her then…to comfort her however he suddenly spotted Rabastan looking at him.

With a smile, Rabastan raised his wine glass to Lucius and he unwillingly reciprocated. However Lucius remembered Rabastan's words that day…they haunted Lucius. If anyone was to find out about his love for Narcissa…there would be trouble. After all, the wizarding world was growing ever more dangerous and so Lucius knew that he could not afford display any signs of weakness.

However Lucius was brought out of his thoughts by a sensation. Underneath the table he spotted Narcissa's hand on his thigh.

He turned to look at her and Narcissa smiled. "Don't think about your troubles," she said softly. "Not today. Not now," she repeated with a slight grin.

Lucius's lips twitched. _Damn you woman_


	16. Honey mooning

The carriage finally came to a stop and Lucius jumped out first before offering his hand to Narcissa. Even in such an extravagant dress she still managed to gracefully step down from the carriage. After a bow the driver quickly sped away, the wooden wheels clattered against the gravely path that led through the wrought iron gates.

The night was quiet and all that could be heard was the trickling of water from the grand fountain.

Just then Narcissa felt herself being swept off of her feet.

"Lucius," she yelped out in surprise.

His carefree laugh rang out.

Narcissa quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

Lucius moved towards the front doors of Malfoy manor and carried her across the threshold. "This is the customary manner, in which to welcoming a bride into her new home."

Narcissa scoffed. "Lucius I have been living here for months." However she could not refute the fact that his actions warmed her down to her very core.

Dobby was waiting in the great hall to greet them and so Lucius gently set Narcissa down. However her forehead instantly creased as she spotted Dobby standing beside two small trunks.

Narcissa turned to Lucius with an anxious expression. "Are you going somewhere?"

There was a glint in his eyes. "Actually, _We _are going somewhere."

()()()()()()()

**Morocco **

Intense heat, surrounded the couple and so Narcissa's face remained perpetually flushed, whilst Lucius could not help but dab at his brow.

Narcissa had her face pressed to the window of yet another carriage, only this time the scenery was quite different. There were rickshawks, sand, palm trees and Narcissa could see the expanse of clear water, that was the Atlantic ocean. Her eyes were wide with excitement and when she turned to look at Lucius his lips were stretched into a lazy smile. The blare of horns and the hustle and bustle of the city rang out in the air.

The carriage quickly left behind the tall buildings of the busy muggle areas and the paved streets gave way to less established paths. The vehicle was soon plowing through soft sand and continued on for another 30 minutes until a grand hotel come into view. It was an odd sight, not only because the hotel was in the middle of the desert but because it was surrounded by dozens of palm trees and all sorts of greenery and flowers.

Quickly, the couple where shown inside and Narcissa instantly gasped. The walls seemed to be gold plated. All the décor was of an Arab theme and everything was either terracotta orange, blood red or cobalt blue in colour.

Wild exotic birds flew through the air.

A tent had been erected on the other side of the large lobby and inside there were an array of cushions arranged around a low table. Wizards with white turbans sat lazily there, with gold cups, waiting impatiently for the elves to serve them mint tea.

Lucius approached the front desk and Narcissa moved to follow him, her heels clattered nosily against the marble floor.

A middle aged wizard with a tanned complexion, jet black hair and glasses propped on the end of his nose, smiled at the approaching couple. He inclined his head. "Ah... Mr Malfoy so nice to see you again."

Lucius nodded. "It is nice to see you also Mr Satar."

Mr Satar then turned his attention to Narcissa. "Ah….," he sighed before continuing, "What a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs Malfoy." He then reached over and took Narcissa's hand to kiss.

"…the pleasure is all mine," Narcissa awkwardly reciprocated before quickly pulling away.

Mr Satar eyed her from head to toe before grinning. "My my Lucius you have done very well for yourself."

Lucius chose to ignore the comment and after exchanging a few more pleasantries, the couple where shown to their suite by a smartly dressed elf.

Upon entering the suite Narcissa was greeted by the smell of spiced apples and low candle light. Filled with excitement she wandered around and so her heels continued to clatter. There were mosaics incorporated into the marble which allowed for a splash of colour. Rich and heavy curtains framed the large glass doors and a sheet of silk was all that separated the room from a balcony. There were extravagant sofas and a fountain. There was even animated camels made of pure gold.

With Lucius still giving orders to the elf, Narcissa decided to explore so she left the room and entered a circular anti- room which had four doorways. Narcissa went through the first, to find a kitchen. The next room contained a large swimming pool. The third was an antique library and when Narcissa entered the final room she felt her stomach turn and a ball of heat grow there.

Narcissa slowly walked down the steps, to find a glass of champagne floating in mid –air. _That will do!_ She eagerly took it as her eyes wandered. The room was filled with numerous crystal vases that contained expensive flowers.

A set of glass doors opened up onto a balcony, where a heated draft blew in. A large king sized bed faced the balcony and had four gold poles that reached up to the ceiling. This formed a framework for rich maroon drapes to hang and they could be drawn on all four sides, to allow for privacy. Narcissa ran her hands over the richly decorated bedding, making it a point to avoid hitting into a wooden trunk that had been positioned at the foot of the bed.

All around white candles burned bright.

Her heart was racing at an inhuman pace.

Narcissa's hands were clammy around her glass and she began to sip fervently at the champagne_…. Liquid courage_… If there was ever a time to drink alcohol like water, it was now.

Despite her teasing and coy words she now, possessed not even an ounce of confidence or courage. Overwhelmed with anxiety Narcissa turned to leave.

However she suddenly came face to face with Lucius.

He was standing on the steps and Narcissa actually jumped.

"Lucius….," she laughed nervously, pressing her hand to her chest, "You surprised me."

Lucius slowly approached her. "I do apologise."

Narcissa wanted to slap herself for her nervous laughter. _How stupid must I sound_? Yet she felt jittery and perhaps it was because in the dimly lit room, Lucius suddenly seemed that bit taller and more intense.

If Lucius sensed her odd behaviour he did not comment on it, rather he offered her his hand. "Would you like to join me on the balcony?"

Narcissa met those molten silver eyes and could only nod as she set down her empty glass.

The fresh, be it heavy, hot air greeted them as they pushed aside the silk sheet and stepped onto the balcony.

Narcissa felt herself grow evermore faint in her tight dress and with the humid air doing little to help she held onto the wooden railing. In the peace and tranquility, Narcissa only now registered the pain in her scalp.

At that moment Lucius turned to her. "How do you like it here?"

Narcissa managed a smile. "I like this place very much. Everything is beautiful..."

Lucius then leaned against the railings and gazed out into the expanse of desert. "I have been coming here since I was 13."

Narcissa found her hand sneaking up to her hair as she tried to stem the pain in her scalp. "Oh that's nice..."

Lucius turned to see Narcissa continuously fidgeting. "Is there a problem?"

Narcissa could not stop pulling at her dress. "This dress is just done up far too tight," she said with rising frustration.

Agitated by the heat Narcissa quickly walked back into the air-conditioned bedroom, all the while trying to reach the back of her wedding dress.

Lucius watched her frustration grow as she continued to struggle. He calmly approached Narcissa. "You won't be able to do it yourself," he stated, in an obvious manner that further fueled her irritation.

Lucius said no more and instead took Narcissa by the shoulders to stop her from moving.

He batted her hands away so that he could reach the small, well concealed zip. "Are you going to calm down now?" Lucius asked as he, with some difficulty, managed to draw it down.

Narcissa felt instant relief. "Yes."

While Lucius continued to struggled, Narcissa took to taking out every pin that was keeping her hair up. She recklessly began to pull and he could here each pin clatter onto the floor.

"Be gentle," Lucius chided

Narcissa did as she was told and so it took at least five minutes longer for her hair to finally flow freely.`

Suddenly though Narcissa felt her dress, begin to fall away. She desperately grabbed at it.

"Lucius you undid it too far," she squeaked out and for the first time In his life Lucius felt like a bubbling teenager.

"Oh…sorry," he remarked as he fumbled around, trying to correct his mistake.

Narcissa quickly made her way across the room so that she could sit on the edge of the trunk. She pressed the bodice tightly to her chest as she struggled to arrange the wedding dress in an appropriate manner

Lucius quickly came over.

Narcissa managed a weak smile. "Lucius, It's fine."

"I can rectify this," he offered.

Narcissa, unable to do anything else just nodded.

She turned slightly and Lucius felt a rising heat tickling his insides.

Narcissa wondered whether this suite was like the room of requirement ( at Hogwarts) since all she did was think of more alcohol and a champagne glass suddenly materialised right in front of her. Narcissa quickly downed the content and after her third glass she was beginning to feel the effects. She defiantly felt calmer.

Meanwhile Lucius was completely transfixed. For a minute he just stared at her back. It was an expanse of smooth skin that was begging to be touched. Lucius could see the slight raised ridges of each vertebra in Narcissa's spine and just beneath her lower back, he found where the zip had caught into the silk material. Despite identifying the problem Lucius allowed himself time for his eyes to take in Narcissa's form, from her wide set hips and perky bottom to her slender legs.

"_Such a lithe figure…"_Lucius yearned internally_._

"Have you managed to fix it yet?" Narcissa asked.

This brought Lucius back to reality. "…not yet," He muttered before quickly trying his best to free the zipper. However after another minute he relented his efforts. "It's completely stuck."

Narcissa sighed before muttering to herself…"Never mind…I guess I will just have to shimmy out of it later."

This suggestion nearly floored Lucius and he had to squeeze his eyes shut and think of something else inorder to quell his growing excitement.

"Would you like a drink?" Narcissa asked.

_A distraction…"_Yes," Lucius answered before thinking of a vintage wine.

It arrived but Lucius had to reach over Narcissa and in doing so he became pressed up against her back. A shiver went down Narcissa's spine whilst Lucius felt his internal heat grow. He quickly forgot about the drink but could not seem to move away. Instead Lucius remained where he was as the presence of his companion was a great comfort - To hear another heartbeat and to feel her body heat.

Narcissa felt Lucius's chest raise and fall against her back and she found it hard to ignore. She slowly turned her head and met eyes that held a mysterious glint.

"I…." Narcissa started but she was quickly silenced by Lucius's lips.

He cupped her face in his hands so that he could deepen their kiss. Lucius could taste the champagne on her breath.

"You're not drunk are you?" he whispered in between kisses.

Narcissa sighed. "N-no why?"

Lucius's lips slowly traveled down her neck. "I do not want to take advantage of you."

Narcissa laughed breathily. "Don't be silly. I just drank a bit to steady my nerves."

All of sudden the wonderful sensations stopped ut her lips were still tingling. Narcissa quickly opened her eyes to see Lucius facing her, with a serious expression.

She quirked her eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

Lucius frowned. "You are so nervous about this that you started drinking?…." he asked, utterly horrified. " I thought you wanted to…."

Narcissa laughed lightly as she placed a hand on his knee whilst the other held her dress. "Oh Lucius," Narcissa started as she adjusted herself again. "Ofcourse I'm going to be nervous…this is my first time after all…" she reasoned, ".. It has nothing to do with you."

Lucius slowly nodded. "Ah… I see."

Narcissa could barely contain her smile when she saw the relief in his eyes.

"Sorry I should have been more considerate," Lucius remarked.

"Don't be silly," Narcissa replied before leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

Lucius however had other ideas and quickly caught her chin. " Are you sure you still want to-?" he started.

"Yes," Narcissa replied without hesitation and before he knew it their eager lips met again.

()()()()()()()

**The next morning**

Narcissa felt rays of warmth on her face and so she began to stir.

"What the…" Narcissa grumbled as she shield her eyes from the bright light. No matter which way she rolled over she could not get away from the sun. Therefore Narcissa unwillingly opened her eyes and everything was out of focus for a moment.

"Oh dear," Narcissa muttered as she sat up. Her entire body ached slightly.

Slowly the witch began to take in her surroundings and there was confusion at first. Right in front of her was the open balcony, where the sunshine was spilling in from. Narcissa's eyes traveled over the orange walls and the burnt out candles. When her gaze came closer to the bed she spotted her wedding dress on the floor as well as Lucius's dress robes and an array of various other garments. Then like a charging hippogriff, everything came flooding back.

Narcissa gasped when she looked down to see that she was naked. Turning to her side she saw Lucius laying on his back in contented sleep. Suddenly feeling self-conscious Narcissa held the thin sheets to her body and in doing so they were drawn off Lucius. His well sculpted chest and midriff became exposed.

Even the mere thought of what had transpired the night before left Narcissa's cheeks rosy red. She had acted in a way that she had never before, felt sensations that she has never experienced before and made sounds that she was horrified to recollect.

Quickly swinging her legs out of bed, Narcissa ran into the adjoining bathroom. She took to brushing her teeth until her breath was minty fresh. Surprisingly her wedding make up was still place but Narcissa did not bother to remove it since there were more pressing concerns, like a well needed bath.

With a tap of her wand the steel bathtub began to fill. Narcissa scraped her hair into a messy bun and with great anticipation she sank underneath the water and bubbles. The steam and hot water elicited a great sigh of relief from her and all Narcissa could do was stretch out and settle into the bathtub.

"So good," Narcissa mumbled.

Peaceful minutes passed and the soothing feel of water lapping against her body almost sent Narcissa into slumber again.

"What's so good?" a voice asked.

Narcissa's eyes shot open and she turned to see Lucius standing in the doorway...he was completely naked.

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried out in surprise before sinking further into the water. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius smirked at her flushed features. "Well first of all I thought I would find out where you had disappeared to and then I wanted a bath," he explained as he leaned against the wall. "Now I have killed two birds with one stone. "

Narcissa was unable to look at Lucius. "Ah I see," she muttered.

With a growing grin Lucius approached his bride. "Narcissa you do remember what we did last night?" he chuckled," There is no need to be shy…although I do find it unbelievably endearing."

"_Things are different now,_" Narcissa thought. She was not caught up in a lustful haze and to be naked in the cold light of day increased both her shy nature and feelings of insecurity.

"May I join you?" Lucius proposed.

Narcissa continued to blush. "I-if you want…."

Lucius quickly slipping into the bathtub. He too sighed in relief at the wonderful feel of the hot water. However the tub was barely large enough for two therefore it made the whole arrangement rather …cosy to say the least.

The couple's eyes then met.

Lucius offered her a sincere smile "Sorry."

This made Narcissa shake her head and smile. "No I am being silly. It's just that all this…intimacy is new to me.."

Lucius's heart soared. "Well… I'm glad that I was your first."

Narcissa pressed her hands to her cheeks. All this talk about losing her virginity was only fueling her embarrassment. "Mmm.. yeah."

Lucius could barely control himself as he pulled Narcissa towards him. She was so damn innocent...and yet she wasn't. Narcissa buried her face into his chest.

Lucius took to stroking her hair. "So…how was it for you?"

Narcissa squirmed again. "Lucius!"

He hugged Narcissa to his chest. "This will be the last thing I will ask you."

"Lucius…please stop," she begged

"Narcissa."

"Lucius."

"Please just answer the question Narcissa," he replied. There was an edge of urgency to his voice which made her look up.

Narcissa's eyebrows drew together. "Why are you so desperate to know?"

For the first time Lucius stumbled. "Eh…just."

Narcissa sat up slightly. "Lucius?"

He tried to avoid her probing gaze. "I…just want to know," he remarked.

"Why?" she asked again as she found herself grinning. "Were you... worried or something?"

When there was no reply Narcissa actually squealed. "Oh my god you were worried! I can't imagine you being worried…"

Lucius scratched the back of his head as Narcissa continued to babble on.

He then disturbed the surface of the water by lifting up his hands. "Alright alright Narcissa I was a little concerned."

The young witch just turned and propped herself up, on his chest. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Well I'll be damned."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Okay okay."

However Narcissa was having too much fun at his expense therefore she continued to torment him.

"Narcissa," Lucius finally pleaded when his patience was wearing thin.

Narcissa immediately relented. "Okay I'm sorry. I'll stop."

Lucius gestured. "And…"

Narcissa laughed again. "Oh Lucius you were their last night."

A disparaging look clouded Lucius's features.

"Well…it..." Narcissa grappled quickly, "It…It was amazing of course."

Lucius's ears pricked up at the remark. "Oh."

A gentle smile graced her lips. _Ofcourse_. "I've never felt so good…" Narcissa said softly with downcast eyes.

Lucius's heart burned with male pride.

Narcissa suddenly met his eyes. She gave him a devilish smirk.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow as he gazed at her with intrigue.

"In fact I would not protest if you wanted to go for round two," Narcissa said in a seductive tone.

Lucius's eyes nearly popped and he was sure his heart had stopped. "Oh…well…" he stammered, breathlessly.

However Narcissa had already risen from the bathtub and the water splashed onto the marble Lucius still sat there paralyzed as he watched her naked form move away from him. Narcissa grabbed a towel off the metal rack and wrapped it around her body.

She peered over her shoulder and sure enough Lucius in a trance, followed her.

* * *

**Was thinking of writing a Mature version... Any thoughts? yay or nay? Please review so I know that you guys are there lolz**


	17. Revelations and Realisations

**Just to let you guys know that there are mature chapters of this story. The title: The other side of love.**

* * *

Narcissa awoke to find that the left side of the bed was empty. Her hand drifted over the cool area. _Lucius must have risen early._ Therefore Narcissa quickly jumped out of bed and slipped into a hotel dressing gown. Quickly, tying the rope around her waist she hurried through to the dining area. However, as she did so Narcissa could not quell the thought that had been plaguing her since she had been on her honeymoon. The young witch quickly shook her head.

Narcissa found Lucius sitting at the marble table. He had already finished breakfast. She greeted him with a smile.

Every now and then Lucius would look up from his copy of the daily prophet to see Narcissa gazing at him and on the brink of speech. However whenever their eyes met, she quickly turned her attention back to her plate.

Lucius sipped at his tea. "Is there something you wish to say to me?"

Narcissa's head snapped up. She laughed nervously. "Well…" Narcissa said, before she came to her senses. "No it is nothing."

Lucius laid the open newspaper on his lap. "Come now," he remarked.

However Narcissa just shook her head. "It's fine."

Lucius felt his eyebrows knit together. "I'm I this unapproachable?"

Narcissa's expression softened. "Oh no, not at all…It's just that what I want to ask you is… personal."

He unknowingly felt warmed by the idea that Narcissa had no issues about speaking openly to him. Lucius gave her a reassuring look. "Ask away."

Narcissa pressed her hand to her cheeks as warmth spread through them. "Well… there has been something on my mind…" she started as the heat quickly spread throughout her entire face. "I was just wondering…"

Lucius sat patiently.

"I was just wondering," Narcissa repeated, "If…If you have ever…been with another women." She rushed through the last part.

There was silence suddenly.

The couple stared at each other.

Narcissa held her breath.

"I have," Lucius stated plainly.

Narcissa's face slowly fell. "Oh…"she spoke in a sad tone. Narcissa had known what the answer was and yet to hear it aloud….she still felt awful.

Lucius was surprised by the twinge of embarrassment he felt. The wizard had never given credence to such thought but now that it was brought to light…He wondered how he would feel if Narcissa had been with another man…not so great to say the least.

By the time Lucius had finished contemplating he looked up, only to find that the chair beside him was empty. Lucius brought down his hand on the arm of his chair. _Damn._

It was as if Lucius was being taken back to the past as images now filled his eyes of the days when he was at Hogwarts. He had been a hot-blooded, uncontrollable teenager like any other and there was one Slytherin red-head he went to regularly. It was for pure, immediate physical gratification and Lucius had never pretended that it was anything more. The girl knew this.

_**The night before graduation**__…_

"_I have heard that your father is making ties with the Black's," Isabella informed._

_Lucius's forehead creased as she said those words. Oh how women could be so conniving and false…He knew for a fact that Isabella had gone fishing for information. Lucius just nodded as he gathered up his clothes from the floor and re-dressed. _

_Lucius gazed out of the window as he slipped into his shirt. "Yes. I am to be engaged to Narcissa Black."_

"_What! She is a complete ice – queen, a prude…" Isabella said with disgust but that is not how Lucius felt._

_He was thrilled by the knowledge that Narcissa had never truly been with a man. His respect for her had increased ten-fold since Lucius was all too aware that the majority of pure blood witches claimed that they were pure so that they could marry well …but in fact they had many dalliances. However what Lucius could not deny was the fact that there was a double standard...that for men it was fine and almost encouraged to become experienced and yet women had to remain virtuous._

_Lucius looked down then, to see Isabella lying underneath the sheets, her face pinched, her dark brown eyes livid and her flaming hair wild. Isabella's anger at the prospect of his marriage was due to the fact that she had wished to marry him…but not out of love. No Lucius knew...it was all about the money and status…one day she would marry for that._

_In some pathetic way a small part of Lucius's brain had suggested that such meetings with Isabella would … rid him of his loneliness; if only for an hour. He had no siblings. No family. No true friends. He wanted to feel…a connection. Yet when the deed was done Lucius only felt hollow. He felt even more alone despite the fact that Isabella would be lying next to him. There was an odd detachment. It was strange. After all such intimacy should draw two people together. It was how things were meant to work….and yet this never happened. _

_Isabella would bat her pretty eyes seductively at him. She was experienced…knew all the right things to do and yet this made it almost monotonous…like the act of sex was just a chore to get through in order to feel that pleasurable release. _

_**The morning of his departure…**_

_Lucius remembered spotting Narcissa in the Slytherin common room. He watched her from the balcony only to find a great number of boys staring at her and this seemed to awaken something in Lucius. A fire, born out of jealousy, flared in his stomach. Narcissa was beautiful there was no doubt about that but he knew his gender and all they wanted was to have a one-night stand. This was not hypocritical of him as Lucius never lured women with false promises of commitment. He never lied because to him that was wholly unsavoury. Lucius continued to look on, only to see one boy try his luck and make a move on Narcissa. He gripped onto the wooden beam. However Lucius's worries were unnecessary as she didn't even humour him and even discretely drew out her wand. The young Narcissa threatened him but she still retained a sweet smile on her lips as if she was trying to allow the boy to save face. _

**Clang**

Lucius was brought back to the present.

He looked up suddenly when he realized that the noise had come from the bedroom.

He abruptly remembered where he was….on his honeymoon…he had… a wife. His love.

Narcissa had stirred a passion in Lucius he had never known before. The desire to please her was overwhelming. The need to satisfy her was great and to make their first time wonderful. Lucius could safely say he had been nervous. The pressure of bestowing upon his wife her first sexual experience had been daunting. However after recalling the events of the last two days, he need not have worried. Her clumsiness and shyness had been endearing and it only fueled Lucius need for her. Lucius remembered, feeling whole the morning after their wedding night… for the first time in his life. To him, sex now seemed like a whole different act. Now it was one that he would use to express his love. To show Narcissa how good she made him feel.

With a sigh Lucius quickly got to his feet. He had to speak with Narcissa.

However as Lucius stood he felt unsettled. His stomach seemed to be turning and for the first time in his life… Lucius was not at all confident but felt strangely worried and awkward.

He had no idea how to handle such a delicate subject…never mind saying the right words. Lucius even paused infront of the open door as he contemplated turning back.

_Get a grip! You can't be afraid of Narcissa! That delicate thing_

He entered the bedroom then, only to see Narcissa emerging from the enjoining ensuite.

"Narcissa…" he started.

She blushed furiously as she swept past him. "We do not need to discuss this…I knew the answer…It was silly."

Lucius watched Narcissa busy herself searching through a nearby wardrobe.

He moved towards her and placed his hands on her hips.

Narcissa jumped.

"No it was not silly," Lucius said as he led her to the edge of the bed. "Please sit."

Narcissa obediently did so. "Okay…"

Lucius stood infront of her. "I...it's..."He started but couldn't seem to continue.

Narcissa looked up to see him looking everywhere but at her.

Silence then fell and Narcissa could not help but find the situation amusing. After all they were two grown adults but were acting like pre- teenagers to a subject which was perfectly natural.

Lucius seemed to be thinking the same thing because when their eyes met he smiled whilst Narcissa lightly laughed.

Encouraged, Lucius clasped his hands together. "Narcissa… I have only ever been with one, other women."

He stopped to survey Narcissa's reaction. Her smile had faded again. "She doesn't mean anything to me and I most certainly have never had any feelings for her," he quickly, justified. "We were both just using each other for…. I needed…."Lucius however cut himself off.

Narcissa just nodded as she knew what he was trying to say.

Lucius then moved towards her and sat by her side.

Narcissa shifted so that she was facing him.

"I may have had sex with her," Lucius managed to say. He met her eyes as he placed his hand on Narcissa's knee. "It was only something physical…But you…" Lucius paused as he averted his gaze for a second. Narcissa saw his adams apple bob slightly as he swallowed un-naturally. Lucius then fixed her with a sincere gaze "You…I made love to."

Narcissa's face was practically burning but she managed to smile brightly and this made Lucius smile.

Narcissa leant forward and pressed her lips against his

What could the wizard do but surrender himself to such a soft and pleasurable touch?

Lucius held her as he kissed her deeply. Narcissa felt herself falling back so she pulled Lucius with her. He willing obliged and once again Narcissa found her husband hovering above her.

"Oh god I would make love to you right now," Lucius groaned, almost as if he was in pain.

Narcissa giggled breathily against his lips. "Why don't you?"

"I'm trying to be a gentleman" he remarked, "…so you won't be able to encourage me."

Narcissa lightly bit his lower lip. "Is that a challenge?"

Lucius squeezed his eyes shut. "Please," he begged and Narcissa could see his torment. "We have not left our suite in two days, we have to go downstairs and show face."

Narcissa kissed his cheek. "Very well"


End file.
